Adventskalender 2005
by Die Weihnachts-Nacktmulle
Summary: Es ist wieder soweit: Das vorweihnachtliche Nacktmullfieber greift um sich. Lasst euch anstecken! 24 bunte Türchen erwarten euch bis Heiligabend. Weihnachtsstimmung inklusive!
1. Türchen 1

**Date: **1. Dezember  
**Author: **kslchen  
**Category: **Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing: **Sirius  
**Genre: **Tragedy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört wie immer gar nichts. Ich spiele nur ein bisschen herum.

* * *

**Weihnachts-Erinnerungen**

Bald ist Weihnachten. Woher ich das weiß? Naja, eigentlich weiß ich es gar nicht. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher. Die Tage werden kürzer, die Eisschollen auf dem Wasser dicker, der Wind um die Mauern beißender. Es wird Winter. Also muss bald Weihnachten sein.  
Es… es ist das… das siebte Weihnachten, seit ich in Azkaban bin. Vielleicht auch das achte. Ich weiß es nicht genau.

Die Dementoren werden unruhig. Das werden sie immer zur Weihnachtszeit. Nicht weil sie sonderlich festliche Geschöpfe wären oder so. Nein. Aber an Weihnachten, da kommen gute Erinnerungen auf. Das ist unser Geschenk an sie. Gute Erinnerungen.  
Ich habe nicht so sehr viele gute Erinnerungen. Meine schönen Weihnachten kann man an einer Hand abzählen. Ganz genau an einer Hand. Es sind fünf.

Mein sechstes Schuljahr. Ich war siebzehn und habe ich bei den Potters gefeiert. Alles war voller Liebe und Frohsinn. Eigentlich war es schon zu viel. Aber schön war es trotzdem.  
Mein siebtes Schuljahr. Ich war achtzehn und hatte meine eigene Wohnung. Ich erinnere mich dunkel an meine drei besten Freunde und viel zu viel Alkohol. Dann ist da nicht mehr viel.  
Mein erstes Jahr nach Hogwarts. Ich war neunzehn und feierte bei den Potters. Wir alle waren da. Es war wahrscheinlich das kompletteste Weihnachten, dass ich je erlebt habe.  
Mein zweites Jahr nach Hogwarts. Ich war zwanzig und wieder bei den Potters, aber bei denen meiner Generation. Es war klein und hektisch. Lily hat geweint. Mir gefiel es trotzdem.  
Mein drittes Jahr nach Hogwarts. Ich war einundzwanzig. Es gab kein Fest. Harry war wohl der einzige, der gute Laune hatte. Dennoch ist mir dieses Weihnachten bis heute das Liebste.

In Azkaban gibt es kein Weihnachten. Wieso sollte es auch? Na? … Eben.  
Es ist nicht so, als würde ich es sonderlich vermissen. Weihnachten, das erinnert mich immer nur an meine Freunde und an das, was war. Das, was hätte sein können. Eigentlich denke ich noch nicht einmal mehr dran. Ich will nicht dran denken.

Aber selbst für mich ist es unmöglich, nicht zu sehen, wie das Eis auf dem Meer dicker wird, nicht zu merken, wie die Tage sich immer mehr verkürzen oder nicht zu spüren, wie der Wind um die Mauern immer beißender weht. Oder eben, wie die Dementoren in freudiger Erregung durch die Gänge schweben. Beinahe wie kleine Kinder am Weihnachtsabend.

Ebenfalls unmöglich, selbst für mich, ist es, nicht an Weihnachten zu denken. Nicht an die Liebe, die Freunde, die Fröhlichkeit und die Wärme, die wohl jeder mit Weihnachten verbindet. Und genau das macht Weihnachten hier so schrecklich. An Weihnachten kommt etwas hervor, was wir unser ganzes Leben lang unterdrücken können. Etwas, was es hier eigentlich nicht gibt. Gute Erinnerungen.


	2. Türchen 2

**Date**: 2. Dezember  
**Author**: Sarista  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Tribbly  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Disclaimer**: Der Hauself wurde zwar von mir frei erfunden, aber die gesamten Hintergründe, Orte und erwähnten Personen stammen von JK Rowling und ich will hiermit kein Geld verdienen.  
**Anmerkung**: Ich freue mich, auch dieses Jahr wieder dabei zu sein und hoffe, die Story trägt zur Weihnachtsstimmung bei. #knuddel# eure Sarista

* * *

**Das erste richtige Weihnachten**

Leise schlich Tribbly durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Hinter sich zog er den letzten Geschenksack. Es war mittlerweile zwei Uhr früh des Weihnachtstages und nur noch der Schlafsaal der Mädchen der siebten Klasse brauchte seine Geschenke. Als Tribbly den Sack die Treppe hoch zauberte, seufzte er leise.

Eigentlich war Weihnachten ein so schöner Feiertag, trotz der vielen Arbeit mit dem Festessen, aber dieses Jahr konnte er sich irgendwie nicht so wirklich darüber freuen. Nun, da er das erste Mal für das Geschenkeausteilen mit zuständig war, machte es ihn doch ziemlich traurig, dass all diese Schüler, die Netten genauso wie die Frechen, so viele Geschenke bekamen, die mussten nicht einmal etwas dafür tun. Und er, der arme kleine Hauself Tribbly, verbrachte jedes Jahr Stunden damit eine bescheidene Wunschliste zu schreiben, die Stiefel zu putzten und die schönsten Weihnachtslieder auswendig zu lernen und doch bekam er nie etwas. In seinem ganzen langen Leben als Hauself an der Schule Hogwarts hatte er nie auch nur eine klitzekleine Kleinigkeit zu Weihnachten bekommen. Egal ob er die Liste auf dem wertvollen Pergamentpapier oder auf einer der übriggebliebenen Servietten geschrieben hatte, nie hatte der Weihnachtsmann oder einer seiner Kobolde ihm geantwortet.

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen folgte er dem Geschenksack die Treppe hoch. Im Schlafsaal war noch alles ruhig, die Schüler träumten um zwei Uhr nachts noch selig und Tribbly konnte in aller Ruhe die einzelnen Geschenke verteilen. Ihm fiel auf, dass einige ganz groß und schwer waren, andere ganz klein und hübsch verpackt. Bei jedem Einzelnen las er erst den Namen der Schülerin und dann noch den Absender.

Gerade dadurch brauchte er so lange beim Austragen und war mit Sicherheit der einzige Elf, der um diese Zeit noch beschäftigt war. Alle anderen sammelten unten Kraft für das Kochen des Festessens und das Beseitigen des ganzen Geschenkpapiers.

Noch einmal betrachtete Tribbly ein besonders hübsch verziertes Geschenk. Es waren fünf Schleifen und ganz viele bunte Bonbons daran gebunden. Das Mädchen, für das es bestimmt war, kannte Tribbly. Es war immer ganz gemein zu den anderen und schimpfte viel über die Hauselfen, weil ihr Bett nicht richtig warm, das Essen nicht auf ihre Kalorientabelle abgestimmt und das Bad nicht sauber genug war.

‚Warum bekommt so ein schrecklicher Mensch ein so schönes Geschenk und ich nicht?', fragte Tribbly sich und merkte, wie ihm eine Träne langsam über die Wange rollte. Wie gerne hätte er das Geschenk einfach behalten, das böse Mädchen würde es unter den vielen Geschenken sowieso kaum beachten.

‚Nein, nein, nein, so böse darfst du nicht denken, Tribbly!'

Er nahm sich fest vor, als Strafe für solche bösen Gedanken sein Geschirrtuch die nächsten fünf Wochen nicht zu waschen. Ein Hauself bekam halt einfach keine Geschenke und damit basta!

Während er weitere Geschenke verteilte, liefen ihm immer mehr Tränen über die Wangen. Zu jedem der Mädchen fielen ihm viele Gründe ein, warum es seine Geschenke bestimmt nicht verdient hatte und mit jedem dieser Gedanken wurden aus den fünf Wochen immer mehr, sieben, zehn schließlich waren es bereits sechzehn Wochen und es waren nur noch vier Geschenke übrig. Auch diese verteilte er noch und blieb bei dem letzten hängen. Es stand kein Schlafsaal darauf und er wollte sich gerade über den Absender ärgern, als ihm der Empfängername ins Auge fiel.

„An Tribbly, den zuverlässigen und lieben Hauself" stand da in golden-schimmernder Schrift und daneben war eine Schleife festgeklebt. Tribbly blieb fast das Herz stehen und er las die Zeile ganze sieben Mal, bevor er sich wirklich sicher war, sich nicht verguckt zu haben. Dieses Geschenk war für ihn!

Aber von wem?

Schnell drehte er das Geschenk um und fand auf der Rückseite in einer feinen Schrift den Absender:

„Hermine Granger, sechster Jahrgang, Vorsitzende und Gründerin von B.Elfe.R."

Langsam und andächtig wickelte er das Päckchen aus und begutachtete ein schimmerndes, farbenfrohes neues Geschirrtuch. Er lächelte von einem Ohr zum anderen und Freudentränen kullerten seine Wangen hinunter. Fest nahm er sich vor, im nächsten Jahr nicht so ungerecht zu den Schülern zu sein und seine Arbeit noch gewissenhafter zu erledigen. Während er vor dem Einschlafen glücklich sein neues Geschirrtuch umklammerte, kam ihm noch ein letzter freudiger Gedanke:

„Der Weihnachtsmann denkt also doch an mich, aber seine Gestalt als Hermine Granger sieht doch recht unweihnachtlich aus."

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln schlief Tribbly an seinem ersten richtigen Weihnachten ein.

_Ende_


	3. Türchen 3

**Date**: 3. Dezember  
**Author**: Lorelei Lee  
**Category**: Gedicht  
**Characters/Pairing**: Severus/Remus/Lucius  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: R

* * *

**Advent  
**_(von Loriot – überarbeitet von Lorelei Lee)_

Es blaut die Nacht, die Sternlein blinken,  
Schneeflöcklein leis herniedersinken.  
Auf Edeltännleins grünem Wipfel,  
häuft sich ein kleiner weißer Zipfel.  
Und dort vom Fenster her durchbricht,  
den dunklen Tann ein warmes Licht.

In Hogwarts kniet bei Kerzenschimmer  
Severus Snape im Lehrerzimmer.  
In dieser wunderschönen Nacht  
Hat er sich über Lupin hergemacht.  
Der Werwolf flirtet schon seit Wochen,  
Hält Severus' Leidenschaft am kochen.

So kam er mit sich überein:  
Am Niklasabend muss es sein.  
Und als Hermine ging zur Ruh',  
der Harry tat die Augen zu,  
fiel Severus über Remus her,  
und traf auf keine Gegenwehr.

Nur Dumbledore wälzt sich im Schlafe,  
zählt müde ein, zwei, drei, vier Schafe,  
und ruhet weiter süß im Dunkeln,  
derweil die Sternlein traulich funkeln.  
Und drinnen in dem Lehrerzimmer,  
da herrscht ein Seufzen und Gewimmer.

Nun muss der Severus sich eilen,  
Die Kleidungsstücke zu zerteilen.  
Schnell hat er Remus – ohne Roben -  
ganz rasch in Position geschoben.  
Voll Sorgfalt führt er ein sein Glied  
(was Sirius Black bisher vermied),  
bewegt sich vor und auch zurück,  
und wieder tiefer, Stück für Stück.  
Und dann zum Schluss, es geht auf Vier,  
stöhnt leis' er: jetzt gehörst du mir!

Da tönt's von fern wie Silberschellen,  
im Hogsmeade hört man Hunde bellen.  
Wer ist's, der in so tiefer Nacht  
Im Schnee noch seine Runde macht?  
Lucius Malfoy kommt, in Samt und Seide,  
er ist 'ne wahre Augenweide.

„Ich sage euch, ich kenne Sachen,  
die bösen Jungs viel Freude machen."  
Schloss Hogwarts, das liegt tief verschneit,  
doch Snape und Lupin sind bereit:  
„So zeig' uns schnell, du blonder Mann,  
was man noch alles machen kann."  
Die Nippelklemmen klingen leise,  
ein Dildo geht auf seine Reise.

In Hogwarts heiß die Liebe brennt,  
ein Sternlein blinkt – es ist Advent.


	4. Türchen 4

**Date**: 4. Dezember  
**Author**: Maxine  
**Category**: Drabble  
**Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: G

* * *

**Tanz mit mir**

Tanz mit mir. Nur dieses eine Mal. Ich weiß, dass es nicht üblich ist. Merke es deutlich an den pikierten Gesichtern der anderen Gäste, als ich deine Hand nehme und dich auf die Tanzfläche ziehe. Mir ist es gleichgültig. Es ist der letzte Weihnachtsball.

Deine grünen Augen flackern leicht. Du tust dein Bestes, die starrenden Blicke zu ignorieren. Ich lächle aufmunternd, bevor meine Hand deine Taille umfasst, um dich näher an mich heranzuziehen. Der Klang der Musik perlt seidenweich durch unsere Körper. Und einen winzigen, berauschenden Moment lang fühle ich mich von allen Zwängen, die uns bisher eingeschlossen haben, befreit.


	5. Türchen 5

**Date**: 5. Dezember  
**Authors**: Yamica, Godiva  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Fred, George, Charlie, Percy  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Beta**: Ramsi – Danke (knuddel)

* * *

**Ein ganz besonderes Geschenk**

Dicke Schneeflocken fielen vom Himmel und die Schüler in Hogwarts waren alle ganz aufgeregt, denn bald würde es nach Hause gehen und dann konnte endlich Weihnachten gefeiert werden.

Nur ein kleiner Junge konnte sich so gar nicht für das bevorstehende Fest begeistern, denn ihm fehlte etwas Entscheidendes. Ein Weihnachtsgeschenk! Aber nicht irgendeines. Nein, das für Mama und Papa hatte er, auch welche für den kleinen Bruder und die Schwester. Sogar etwas für die bereits erwachsenen Brüder hatte er, nur...nur für seinen gleichaltrigen Bruder, seinen Zwillingsbruder, für den hatte Fred noch nichts gefunden und verzweifelte langsam, wollte er doch nicht ohne Geschenk da stehen.

Was er nicht wusste: Auch George plagte die Sorge um ein Geschenk. Früher, als sie noch Kinder waren und nicht zur Schule gingen, hatten sie einander gar nichts geschenkt, aber jetzt waren sie ja schon in Hogwarts. Nur was sollte er Fred schenken? Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein - wen kannte er besser als Fred? Nur ... es musste etwas Besonderes sein, etwas Tolles, er musste es besorgen können ohne dass Fred dabei war (und wann waren sie getrennt?) und es durfte nicht zu teuer sein. Aber - der Geistesblitz traf ihn - sein grosser Bruder Charlie, der konnte ihm bestimmt helfen. Er musste ihn unter irgendeiner Ausrede nach dem Quidditchtraining abfangen.

Während George also nun davon eilte, einen fassungslosen Fred zurücklassend, ergriff dieser die Gelegenheit und marschierte zum Streber der Familie. Percy MUSSTE einfach wissen, was man George schenken konnte.

Er fand ihn, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, auch an diesem Tag in der Bibliothek und zupfte vorsichtig am Ärmel von dessen Robe, als er auf ein unschuldiges 'Hallo' nicht reagierte.

Percy drehte sich grummelnd um. Sein Gesicht wurde skeptisch, als er nur einen der Zwillinge vor sich sah ... das konnte nur bedeuten, der eine versteckte sich, um ihm einen Streich zu spielen. "Was willst du?"

"Hilfe...", piepste Fred.

"Spielt euren Streich und lasst mich dann in Ruhe."

"Nein, ich mein das ernst...bitte Percy...ich weiß nicht...ich meine...bald ist Weihnachten und ich hab noch...noch gar kein Geschenk...für George...aber deins hab ich...", setzte Fred sofort nach, um Percy milde zu stimmen.

"Du willst meine Hilfe für ein Geschenk für GEORGE?"

Fred zuckte zusammen, nickte dann aber. "Mir fällt nichts ein..."

"Und was bringt dich auf die Idee, dass ich etwas weiß? Du bist sein Zwilling!"

"Und du mein großer Bruder!", kam es patzig von Fred, der schmollend die Unterlippe hervor schob.

Percy sah ihn entnervt an. Ja, er war der große Bruder von Fred und George, nur bedeutete das den beiden normalerweise nur so viel, dass sie seine Schwäche kannten und ausnutzten, um ihn zu ärgern. Aber er zuckte schließlich mit den Schultern. "Na schön."

Sofort strahlten ihn zwei blaue Augen an. "Und was?"

"Ich muss darüber erst nachdenken." Percy wandte sich wieder seinen Büchern zu.

Und Fred blieb neben ihm stehen.

Dass diese Situation eigentlich süß war, interessierte Percy nicht im Geringsten. "NACHDEM ich meine Zaubertrankhausaufgaben fertig habe."

Fred nickte nur und wartete ab.

Sein Bruder schlug entnervt sein Buch zu. "Ok, gehen wir."

Sofort strahlte Fred übers ganze Gesicht.

Derweilen sah sich Charlie mit einem aufgeregt am Spielfeldrand auf und ab hopsenden George konfrontiert und seine Mitspieler machten ihn auch noch grinsend darauf aufmerksam.

George wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass sein Bruder kam. Fred war bestimmt misstrauisch, weil er so plötzlich verschwunden war.

Zehn Minuten später landete Charlie endlich und wollte eigentlich gern in die Umkleidekabine, doch der Hündchenblick seines kleinen Bruders ließ ihn inne halten und sich George zuwenden.

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Charlie schmunzelte. "Wobei solltest DU denn Hilfe brauchen, Kleiner?"

George streckte seinem Bruder die Zunge raus. "Ich brauche ein Geschenk für Fred!"

"Ja? Und...? Hast du dein Taschengeld schon verbraucht, oder was?"

"Um, das auch. Aber ... mir fällt nichts ein." Er sah seinen Bruder bittend an.

"Du weißt nicht, was du deinem eigenen Zwilling schenken sollst?"

"Ja." Verlegen zu sein war nicht die Art von George, aber er sah doch etwas zur Seite. "Ich hab etwas für Mama und Papa und Billie und dich und Ron und Ginny - und sogar für Percy!"

"Na, das ist sehr lobenswert.", meinte Charlie lachend und wuschelte George durch die Haare.

"Aber ich brauch was für Fred! Er ist mein Zwilling!" Ungehalten entfernte er die Hand seines Bruders.

"Hooo...und was soll es sein? In welche Richtung? Etwas zum Spielen oder zum Lernen...ach ich vergaß...so was braucht ihr ja nicht. Oder etwas Süßes?"

"Etwas Süßes?" Skeptisch sah er Charlie an. "Das ist langweilig. Ich schenke nichts Langweiliges."

"Süßes muss doch nicht langweilig sein. Dann eben was zum Spielen..."

"Zum Spielen? Wir sind schon elf!"

"Ach...dann kann ich ja meinen Mr. Bubbles zurück haben?" Charlie grinste gemein. Er wusste, dass die Zwillinge den Seifenblasen produzierenden Teddy über alles liebten.

"Geschenke kann man nicht rückgängig machen!"

"Ist ja schon gut, Kleiner..." Charlie tätschelte Georges Kopf. Das Gespräch fing an ihm Spaß zu machen.

"Ich bin nicht klein." Empört schob George die Hand wieder weg.

"Dann etwas Praktisches für die Schule? Eine neue Schreibfeder oder so?"

"Eine Schreibfeder hab ich schon für Percy."

"Okay..." Charlie schien zu überlegen. Schließlich diskutierte er noch mit George darüber, als er bereits fertig geduscht war und auf dem Rückweg zum Schloss, seinen kleinen Bruder vor sich auf dem Besen, damit sie den weiten Weg nicht laufen mussten.

Unterdessen saß Percy mit Fred in einer kleinen Nische in der Nähe der Bibliothek. Percy hatte seine Stirn in Falten gelegt.

Fred versuchte sich ruhig zu verhalten. Aber das war so verdammt schwierig und Percy überlegte nun schon wahrlich eine sehr lange Zeit und Fred wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde nervöser und ungeduldiger und das, wo sie doch erst seit zwei Minuten hier saßen.

"Also - etwas Nützliches sollte es nicht sein, oder? Und etwas zum mich ärgern ist auch nicht gut."

"Oh ärgern ist immer gut..."

"Nein, ist es nicht." Percy seufzte. "Worin seid ihr denn gut? Zaubertränke?"

"Iiiieh...nein." Fred verzog das Gesichtchen. "Das ist fies...Snape ist fies..."

"Aber eure Noten sind gut. Und ihr wendet sie ... kreativ an." Meistens zum Leidwesen ihres Bruders, der die Zaubertränke unfreiwillig testete.

"Ja...das schon...Experimentieren ist ja auch lustig. Aber nur ohne Snape..."

"Na eben ... Derwish and Banges haben gerade Kits mit den üblichsten Zutaten für eigene Zaubertränke im Angebot."

„Wirklich?" Fred schabte mit dem Fuss über den Boden. "Aber...aber ich hab doch...kaum noch Geld..."

"Sie sind im Angebot. Ich kann sie dir vom nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende mitbringen." Percy schien innerlich mit sich zu kämpfen. "Und dir die Differenz leihen. Aber am ersten Januar bekomm ich das Geld zurück!"

Fred nickte begeistert. Das würde George bestimmt gefallen.

"Gut. Ich geh dann wieder lernen."

Percy warf seinem kleinen Bruder einen sehr bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.

"Aber nichts verraten...", rief ihm dieser hinterher.

Bis Weihnachten wurde nicht mehr über das Geschenk gesprochen. Percy hatte es ihm besorgt und schon fertig eingepackt überreicht.

Nun lag es, wie viele andere Geschenke auch, unter dem Weihnachtsbaum der Familie Weasley und die Kinder hatten sich darum geschart.

Die Aufregung um die Geschenke hatten die Zwillinge vergessen, stattdessen bemühten sie sich gemeinsam unauffällig Juckpulver in die Strümpfe ihrer Geschwister zu befördern.

Verschwörerisch funkelten sie einander an und setzten sich dann wie kleine Engel zu ihren kleineren Geschwistern auf den Boden.

Das brachte ihnen sehr misstrauische Blicke der ganzen Familie ein. Die Zwillinge hatten immer etwas im Schilde geführt ... besonders wenn sie so taten, als ob sie nichts getan hätten. Molly Weasley räusperte sich. "Also - was wollt ihr singen?"

"Die Kleinen sollen singen", entschied Fred und stupste Ron an.

"Und da gehört ihr noch dazu", erklärte Billie. "Kommt, piepst 'Stille Nacht'."

Billie lachte nur.

Trotzdem wurde von Molly das Lied angestimmt und die Kinder fielen brav mit ein.

Schließlich kam aber der heiß ersehnte Moment, in dem sich alle - inklusive Bill, der immerhin schon aus der Schule raus war - auf die Päckchen stürzten.

Natürlich wollte Fred, dass George seines zu erst öffnete und reichte es ihm grinsend.

"Öffnen wir unsere gemeinsam?" George drückte Fred seines in die Hand.

Der nickte fest und merkte gar nicht, wie die restlichen Familienmitglieder ihnen zusahen.

Fassungslos sah George auf den Inhalt seines Päckchens. "Wow", sagte er dann.

Dasselbe Wort entfloh Fred im gleichen Moment er begann immer breiter zu grinsen.

"Ich würde sagen 'Grosse Köpfe denken gleich' aber Percy hat mir geholfen." - Fred hatte ihm genau das gleiche Zaubertrankset geschenkt wie er ihm.

Dieser kicherte. "Ich hab Charlie um Hilfe gebeten...", strahlte der Knirps und umarmte seinen Zwilling ganz doll. "Das ist ein suuuuuuper Weihnachtsgeschenk...", strahlte er George an.

"Ich weiß." George lachte.

Und das waren die ersten Ferien, in denen sich die Weasleys an Explosionen aus dem Zimmer der Zwillinge gewöhnen mussten.


	6. Türchen 6

**Date: **6. Dezember  
**Author: **Anna (Kitsune-to-Neko)  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Characters/Pairing: **?  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating: **PG13  
**A/N:** wir hoffen euch auch dieses jahr die vorweihnachtszeit ein wenig zu versüßen. zur story selbst.. naja /was soll man schon viel zu nem drabble sagen/ die characters haben wir übrigens absichtlich weggelassen grund: seht ihr ja 100 kleine wörtchen später g also viel spaß

anna und coram

* * *

**Die Spur**

So leise sie konnte folgte sie seiner Spur. Sie schlich weiter, konnte ihn vor Anstrengung schnaufen hören. Er mühte sich ab, das von ihm unschuldig aus dem Leben gerissene Wesen fortzuschaffen. Die Spur, der sie folgte, hatte eine grünliche Färbung und roch durchdringend. Das Opfer musste eine Weile gelegen haben. Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als ein dumpfer Aufschlag zu hören war, und rannte das letzte Stückchen.

Hagrid hatte den Baum fallen gelassen und lehnte an der Wand. Mrs. Norris setzte sich neben die Spur aus verlorenen Tannennadeln und sah ihn fast schadenfroh an. "Wehe du erzählst das Filch", brummte er.


	7. Türchen 7

**Date**: 7. Dezember  
**Author**: Godiva  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: die Weasleys  
**Genre**: General/Sad  
**Rating**: PG  
**Beta**: Yamica und Akuma no Amy (knuddels)

* * *

**Weihnachtserinnerung**

Die Küche des Fuchsbaus glich einem Schlachtfeld – wie jedes Jahr, wenn Molly Weasley mit ihren Kindern Plätzchen backen wollte. Nun stand sie wieder mit in die Hüfte gestemmten Händen da und begutachtete ihren Nachwuchs.

„Ich glaube, ich muss nicht fragen, wer angefangen hat."

„Fred und George!" rief Percy trotzdem, dessen Gesicht kaum noch kenntlich war unter Mehl und Teigklumpen. „Man kann nie etwas machen, ohne dass sie es ruinieren!"

„Gar nicht wahr!" erwiderten die Zwei im Chor.

„Es war lustig!" erklärte Ginny, die mit ihren sechs Jahren immer bedenklichere Anzeichen zeigte den Zwillingen nachzuschlagen.

Percy verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer meine Hausaufgaben machen."

„Vergiss nicht dich vorher zu waschen", riet George fürsorglich.

„Besonders in den Ohren", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Ist gut, Schatz." Seufzend sah Molly ihrem Mittleren nach. Percy hatte es nicht einfach mit seinen Geschwistern, die so ganz anders waren als er.

„Könnt ihr nicht mal Weihnachten etwas netter zu ihm sein?" klagte sie die Zwillinge an.

„Wir haben gar nichts gemacht!"

„Ihr putzt jetzt trotzdem die Küche.

„Aber Mamaaaaaa."

Molly ignorierte ihre Söhne und ging langsam hoch in das Elternschlafzimmer, wo sie nachdenklich das Foto auf ihrem Nachttisch betrachtete – ihre Eltern, die mit einer viel kleineren und zierlicheren Molly den Weihnachtsbaum dekorierten. Das Foto holte sie jedes Jahr zur Weihnachtszeit wieder hervor. Daneben war das Foto ihrer geliebten Brüder – Fabian und Gideon, die Plätzchen ausstachen. Die Prewett-Geschwister hatten ihrer Mutter mit Begeisterung bei der Weihnachtsvorbereitung geholfen. Und so weit sie sich erinnern konnte, hatten sie einander nie mit Teig beworfen oder eine Tüte Mehl über den Köpfen ihrer Geschwister geleert – wenigstens nicht mehr, als sie die Vier überschritten hatten. Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Weihnachten war eine spezielle Zeit gewesen bei ihnen, auch als sie alle schon von zu Hause ausgezogen waren, Weihnachten hatten sie immer gemeinsam gefeiert. Auch während des Terrors Voldemorts – bis die Todesser ihre Brüder erwischt hatten. Sie spürte plötzlich, wie sich zwei Arme um ihre Taille legten. Langsam drehte sie sich zu Arthur um und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Rücken, als sie weinte. Er schwieg. Arthur sagte nie so Floskeln wie „Sie sind als Helden gestorben", „Es ist acht Jahre her", „Du hast jetzt deine eigenen Kinder", „Voldemort ist besiegt" oder andere Dinge, die nicht halfen. Schliesslich hob sie ihren Kopf wieder.

„Erinnerst du dich an die ersten Weihnachten, die du mit meiner Familie verbracht hast?" fragte sie. Er lächelte etwas.

„Fabian hat den Baum in Brand gesetzt. Und ich war erleichtert, weil ich so nervös gewesen war, dass ich etwas falsch mache beim ersten Besuch bei deinen Eltern."

„Aber etwas Schlimmeres konntest du auch nicht mehr machen." Molly lachte. „Da gingen wir noch zur Schule."

„Ja, und Gideon hat uns immer geneckt, dass wir uns nicht zurückzogen um Hausaufgaben zu machen, sondern etwas anderes."

„Da hatte er gar nicht so Unrecht."

„Gut, dass wir diebeiden rechtzeitig im Schrank gehört haben, das eine Mal", bemerkte Arthur grinsend.

„Ja, wie pervers von meinen Brüdern, wollten die ihre Schwester wirklich nackt sehen?"

„Immerhin hatte erwischt werden bei euch nicht die gleichen Konsequenzen wie in Hogwarts. Der alte Pringle war brutal."

Molly lachte. „Aber sie mochten dich ja auch. Ok, bei Fabian dauerte es etwas."

„Und mit Gideon war ich vorher schon befreundet. Er war auch so ein Muggelnarr."

„Was ihr beiden immer angeschleppt hat …. Und du tust es immer noch."

Arthur gab sich Mühe ein schuldbewusstes Gesicht aufzusetzen, aber es wollte nicht recht klappen. „Es ist einfach faszinierend, was die Muggel machen können, ohne Magie."

„Aber Weihnachten ohne Magie?"

„Gibt es nicht." Arthur küsste sie auf den Mund.

Das Schreien ihrer jüngeren Sprösslinge riss die Eltern aus ihrem romantischen Moment.

„Ignorieren wir sie", erklärte Arthur.

Das taten sie für eine Weile, bis es unten wirklich zu laut wurde. Seufzend lösten sie sich voneinander. Als Molly aus dem Schlafzimmer kam, ging die Tür zu Percys Zimmer auf.

„Mama, ich kann so wirklich nicht …" Er brach ab, als er einen Blick auf das immer noch etwas verquollene Gesicht seiner Mutter warf. „Sorry," murmelte er und schloss die Tür wieder.

„Sehe ich so schrecklich aus?" Molly sah entsetzt zu ihrem Mann.

„Ich erledige das unten", erklärte Arthur.

Molly nickte etwas und verschwand im Badezimmer, um sich wieder ihren Kindern präsentabel zu machen. Sie fragte sich vage, wo Bill war – seit der Junge apparieren konnte war er ständig sonst wo in England. Ihr Oberschüler. Bill würde ihr sicher helfen die Plätzchen noch fertig zu bekommen, genau wie Charlie. Ihre Ältesten hatten zwar auch viele Flausen im Kopf – Charlie war sehr enttäuscht gewesen, als Molly erklärte, er werde keine gefährlichen Tiere zu Weihnachten bekommen – aber sie waren zuverlässig. Entschlossen straffte sie ihre Schultern. Die Toten waren tot. Und Arthur verzog sich auch nicht jede Weihnachten ins Schlafzimmer und weinte über seinen Bruder Bilius. Sie schuldete es ihren Kindern, dass sie ihnen schöne Weihnachten bescherte – sie hatte jetzt ihre eigene Familie und wenn ihre Kinder nicht mit solcher Begeisterung Plätzchen buken wie sie und ihre Brüder es getan hatten, dann war das nicht deren Schuld.

Die Gegenwart holte sie endgültig ein, als sie in ihre Küche zurückkam, die nicht sauberer war als vorher, während Arthur im Wohnzimmer mit den Kindern „Snape explodiert" spielte.

„FRED! GEORGE! Hierher! Aber SOFORT!"


	8. Türchen 8

**Date**: 8. Dezember  
**Author**: selene  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: G

* * *

**I'm grateful that…**

„Ich bin wieder da!", rief Harry müde in die Wohnung hinein, während er die Haustür hinter sich schloss und den Schlüssel auf die Kommode im Flur legte.

„Du bist früh dran."

Harry verdrehte amüsiert die Augen und versuchte von seinem Standpunkt einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer zu werfen, als er seine Schuhe auszog und zur Seite stellte.

„Jetzt sag mir noch, dass ich deiner Meinung nach ruhig länger hätte arbeiten können und der Tag ist perfekt." Wie zur Bestätigung gähnte Harry ausgiebig und wollte das Wohnzimmer betreten als er im Türrahmen verwundert stehen bleib. „Drake!"

„Moment", antwortete Draco nur und befestigte die Lichterkette am Fenster, bevor er sich lächelnd umdrehte.

„Hey", begrüßte er seinen Freund und küsste den ehemaligen Gryffindor auf die Wange, ehe er an ihm vorbei in die Küche ging.

Harry war kaum in der Lage dazu zu reagieren. Wie angewurzelt blieb er an dem Fleck stehen und sah sich perplex um.

Draco hatte geschmückt, dekoriert – wie immer man es auch nennen wollte. Überall hingen Lichterketten, Kugeln in blau und in gold, Mistelzweige…

„Draco, was hast du hier gemacht?", flüsterte er und wiederholte sich lauter, als er keine Antwort bekam.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Draco überrascht und blieb neben ihm stehen, in der Hand einen Teller voll Kekse. „Harry, was stehst du überhaupt noch hier wie angefroren? Geh duschen, zieh dir was Bequemes an und komm dann ins Wohnzimmer."

Allmählich wurde Harry das Ganze wirklich zu dumm. Verstand Draco tatsächlich nicht was er meinte, obwohl das nur allzu offensichtlich war, oder spielte er ihm bloß etwas vor!

"Jetzt weich meiner Frage nicht aus, Drake, und erklär mir erstmal, was das alles hier soll." Eine Antwort erwartend stemmte Harry seine Hände leicht in die Hüfte und sah den Blonden auffordernd an.

Draco runzelte die Stirn und folgte Harrys Blick, als dieser demonstrativ auf etwas starrte und erkannte den Tannenbaum. Verstehend nickte er, fast zu seiner eigenen Bestätigung und sah dann wieder zu Harry.

Er hatte es ja geahnt, mehr noch – er hatte ganz genau gewusst, wie der andere reagieren würde, doch das hatte ihn auch nicht von seinem Vorhaben abhalten können.

„Du meinst den Baum und die Dekoration? Honey, ich weiß nicht, ob du es mitbekommen hast oder nicht, aber heute ist Heiligabend. Und da ich die Deko und das Schmücken des Baumes eigentlich dir überlassen wollte, hab ich hier nichts getan. Du allerdings auch nicht. Also hab ich mir die Freiheit genommen und selbst alles verziert und geschmückt."

Harry seufzte frustriert und löste seine Haltung, sah Draco eindringlich an. „Draco, du weißt doch ganz genau das ich kein Weihnachten feiere. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit Hogwarts und wir sind seit einem Jahr zusammen. Ich hab doch noch nie wirklich Weihnachten gefeiert, also warum die ganze Mühe?"

Draco wusste es ganz genau, da war Harry sich absolut sicher. Schließlich hatte er es schon oft versucht Harry dazu zu bringen sich auf Weihnachten zu freuen. In kleinen Bemerkungen, in kleinen Gesten – aber für Harry war es immer offensichtlich gewesen.

Allein die Frage, was sie im Dezember Schönes unternehmen sollten, war für Harry ein Hinweis darauf gewesen, das Draco etwas vorhatte. So was hatte er befürchtet.

„Ja, das war immer so und deswegen bin ich der Meinung, dass es geändert werden sollte."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte fast missbilligend den Kopf. „Niemand hält dich davon ab mit den andren oder deiner Familie zu feiern, Drake. Aber ich will das nicht."

Draco blieb mit dem Rücken zu Harry stehen und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch. „Geh dich umziehen, Harry", sagte er nur ausdruckslos, ohne eine Spur von Traurigkeit oder Wut.

Der Angesprochene nickte nur leicht, deutete Dracos Reaktion als eine Zustimmung auf seine Bitte und ging ins Schlafzimmer.

Der Blonde wartete ab, bis Harrys Schritte verstummten und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Leise flüsternd sprach er den Zauberspruch, der die ganzen Fotos, die er zuvor überall hin gehängt hatte, nun sichtbar machte und setzte sich auf die Couch.

Die Fotos gehörten ihm und Harry. Es waren Bilder, die in Hogwarts gemacht wurden, auch in den Ferien, in der Zeit danach und Fotos ihrer Familien. Er hatte sich dafür extra mit Albus Dumbledore, ihrem alten Direktor, zusammengesetzt und alle Fotos heraus gesucht, die es von Lilly und James Potter noch gab.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Harry wieder rein kam und wie zuvor auch schon erstarrt stehen blieb und sich die Fotos ansah. Doch dieses Mal sprach er Draco nicht darauf an, schritt lediglich langsam durch den Raum und besah sich jedes Bild ganz genau.

Sein Freund sah sich Harrys Reaktion eine Weile an, begann dann aber zu sprechen. „Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Spiel, Hon'?"

Stirnrunzelnd drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um. „Ein Spiel?", fragte er schon fast in seiner berühmten Neugier und setzte sich neben den anderen.

Draco lächelte und nickte ihm bestätigend zu. „Richtig. Ein Spiel. Es geht ganz einfach und es gibt keine Regeln. Man beginnt einfach mit den Worten ‚Ich bin dankbar für…' und sagt dann, wofür man dankbar ist."

Harry verstand den Sinn dieses Spieles absolut nicht – weder den Sinn noch das Ziel davon. „Und gewonnen hat der, der für mehr Dinge dankbar ist, oder wie darf ich das jetzt verstehen?"

Draco seufzte innerlich, ließ sich aber nichts anmerken. Manchmal war sein schwarzhaariger Freund mehr als begriffsstutzig. Natürlich konnte es daran liegen, dass Harry nie Weihnachten gefeiert hatte oder feiern wollte und deshalb den Sinn und Zweck des Spiels nicht verstand. Aber irgendwo musste Draco ja schließlich anfangen.

„Wirst du noch sehen, einzige Bedingung ist, man muss unter allen Umständen ehrlich sein. Fang einfach mal an, du wirst es schon merken", fügte der Blonde schnell hinzu, bevor Harry ihm weitere Fragen stellen konnte und sein Gegenüber seufzte und begann nachzudenken.

„Ich bin dankbar für…", begann Harry und dachte intensiv darüber nach, worüber er denn wirklich dankbar war.

Das Ganze war wesentlich schwieriger, als es sich angehört hatte, aber glücklicherweise schien Draco nicht darauf zu bestehen, dass er sich beeilte.

„…den Frieden.", kam es nach einigen stillen Minuten von Harry und Draco bemerkte an seinem Gesichtsausdruck als auch an seiner Stimme, wie überrascht er selbst war.

„Wieso so überrascht?", fragte er ihn dann auch und Harry kratzte sich verwundert am Hinterkopf.

„Na ja, ich bin wahnsinnig dankbar für den Frieden, aber es ist mir gar nicht eingefallen bis eben."

„Aufgefallen."

„Was?" Perplex sah Harry den ehemaligen Slytherin an.

Der lächelte aber nur ruhig und zuckte leicht mit der Schulter. „Wohl mehr ‚aufgefallen' statt ‚eingefallen'. Natürlich wusstest du, dass Frieden ist, aber es war dir nicht bewusst. So könnte man es doch sehen. Deswegen kamst du auch nicht darauf, weil es irgendwo für dich selbstverständlich war, was es eigentlich aber nicht gewesen wäre, wenn du dir wirklich bewusst gemacht hättest, dass kein Krieg mehr herrscht."

Harry sah nachdenklich zu Boden, lehnte sich zurück und kuschelte sich leicht an das Polster an, sagte dazu aber nichts weiter.

„Ich bin dran. Ich bin dankbar für dich", erwiderte Draco und schnell abwehrend seine Hände. „Du darfst nicht dasselbe sagen, das geht nicht."

Als Harry begann demonstrativ zu schmollen, konnte Draco sich das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und strich seinem Freund durchs noch feuchte Haar.

„Ich bin dankbar für meine Freunde", sagte Harry und dachte an Hermione, Ron, Blaise und Pansy, die sie beide, ihn und Draco, auf ein großes Weihnachtsessen und ein anschließendes Fest im engsten Kreis eingeladen hatten. Doch Harry hatte abgesagt und Draco war dadurch auch nicht gegangen, und obwohl sie sich stundenlang gestritten hatten, hatte sich Draco nicht davon abhalten lassen, den Tag mit Harry zu verbringen.

Nicht, dass Harry nicht froh war, wenn Draco die Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollte, allerdings wusste er auch, wie sehr Draco sich gewünscht hatte dorthin zu gehen und alle wieder zu sehen.

„Ich bin dankbar dafür, dass ich lebe", antwortete Draco und nickte bestärkend. Ihm lag dieses kleine Wort auf der Zunge, doch er wusste, dass Harry genau merkte, was er meinte. Zwischen ‚leben' und ‚überleben' bestand ja auch ein großer Unterschied. Eine ganze Zeit lang war es schließlich nicht einfach gewesen, im Gegenteil. An vielen Abenden hatte keiner von ihnen sagen können, ob sie das Tageslicht jemals wieder sehen würden. Ob sie noch einmal aus dem Schlaf aufwachen würden, ob sie atmen würden, ob sie sich wieder sehen würden…

An Letzteres war im Krieg ohnehin kaum zu denken gewesen.

„Ist das nicht zu allgemein gehalten?", fragte Harry nun grinsend und spürte sofort Dracos Finger an seinem Bauch, die ihn gnadenlos durch kitzelten. Es war vielleicht eine Ablenkung, aber die hatten sie auch verdient. Lange genug hatte jeder ihrer Generation und auch die anderen sich mit den Folgen und Konsequenzen des Krieges auseinander gesetzt.

„Ich mach hier die Regeln!", erwiderte dieser lachend und zog nur langsam seine Hände zurück, während Harry hastig und noch grinsend nach Luft schnappte.

„Ich dachte es hätte keine Regeln!"

Der Blonde schmunzelte nur und verdrehte amüsiert die Augen, bevor er sich wieder ganz Harry zu wand. „Du bist dran."

Harry nickte und strich sich durchs Haar, um wenigstens etwas Ordnung in sie zu bringen, was er nach dem vierten Versuch aber auch schnell wieder aufgab. „Ich bin dankbar für meine Freiheit."

Keiner der Beiden musste aussprechen um welche Freiheit es Harry ging. Schließlich waren es nie die vergitterten, alten, baufälligen und hässlichen Zellen Azkabans gewesen, von denen er sich eingesperrt und bedrängt gefühlt hatte. Es war mehr der berüchtigte ‚goldene Käfig' gewesen, in dem man möglicherweise alles hatte, aber keine Freiheit. Nicht das Recht selbst zu entscheiden, über die Zukunft oder sein Leben.

Draco hob den Blick und sah Harry lange aufmerksam an. Vielleicht war es zu früh für diesen Schritt, denn es bestand noch immer die Möglichkeit, dass Harry abwehrte, aufstand, das Zimmer verließ und auch dieses Jahr die Worte ‚Fröhliche Weihnachten' nicht fallen würden.

„Ich bin dankbar für dieses Weihnachtsfest."

Erstaunt sah Harry seinen Partner an. „Wieso denn das? Das ist doch nicht mal ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest!"

Der Blonde hob nur eine Augenbraue. Er hatte das nicht erwartet. Er hatte erwartet, dass Harry abblocken würde, das Thema wechseln würde – etwas in dieser Art, aber nicht diesen Kommentar. „Wieso denn nicht?"

Harry seufzte und dachte einen Moment darüber nach, wie er es Draco erklären konnte. „Weihnachten verbringt man im großen Kreis, singt, tanzt, lacht und betrinkt sich, während man anderen vorheuchelt, dass man sie vermisst hat und wie schön das Fest der Liebe' ist."

‚Zynisch' war das erste Wort, das dem Malfoy-Erben zu Harrys Worten einfiel, doch um keinen Preis der Welt hätte er das laut ausgesprochen.

„Wieso glaubst du das denn? Ich will dir keine Predigten halten, Harry, aber Weihnachten ist nicht das, was du dir da vorstellst."  
Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf. So naiv konnte sein Freund doch nicht wirklich sein! „Drake, Weihnachten ist nicht mehr das, was es mal war. Okay? Egal wohin du blickst, es geht nur noch um Geschenke, ums Saufen – aber nicht das, was Weihnachten eigentlich ausmacht."

Draco stützte seinen Ellbogen auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas, auf dem sie saßen, ab, legte seine Hand an seinen Hinterkopf und sah Harry lächelnd an. „Und was ist deiner Meinung nach der Sinn von Weihnachten?"

„Na Liebe! Egal zu wem und auf welcher Basis. Liebe zu Freunden, zum Geliebten, zur Familie oder auch die Liebe zum Schnee. Die Liebe zum Leben, niemals aufzugeben. Die Liebe zu seiner Freiheit, die Dankbarkeit… Alles eben!", zählte Harry schnell auf, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde darüber nachzudenken, als er in seiner Aufzählung stoppte und den Blick zu Draco wand. Erst langsam bemerkte er, dass in allem, was sie in diesem Spiel erwähnte hatten, irgendwo auch der Sinn Heiligabends steckte.

Einen Augenblick lang hüllten sie beide sich in Schweigen, bis Harry lauthals und herzlich begann zu lachen. „Das war jetzt fast schon zu kitschig, Draco."

Der Angesprochene lachte nur und zuckte mit der Schulter. „Es ist Heiligabend, Harry, da darf ich mir so was erlauben", antwortete er nur, bevor er Harry zu einem Kuss zu sich zog.

FIN

Selene


	9. Türchen 9

**Date**: 9. Dezember  
**Author**: Kasseopeia  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Die eine Person werdet ihr recht schnell erkennen und die andere das überlass ich einfach Eurer Phantasie, so als eine Art Weihnachtsgeschenk #lacht#. Ich bin mir sicher, jedem wird was passendes einfallen.  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: G

* * *

**Frozen Roses**

Der Schneefall nimmt zu, als ich an Fortescues Eissalon vorbeigehe.

Automatisch schlinge ich meinen Mantel dichter um mich. Obwohl ich genau weiß, dass auch er mir diese Wärme nicht geben kann.

Meine Kälte kommt von innen. Wie sollte mich da ein Mantel wärmen können.

Aus einem Laden dudelt irgendeine Weihnachtsmusik, alle Geschäfte in der Winkelgasse sind festlich beleuchtet und der Geruch von gebackenen Plätzchen schlägt mir entgegen.

Wie sehr sich doch alles geändert hat. Letztes Jahr konnte man hier nichts von weihnachtlicher Vorfreude spüren. Keine Musik, keine Lichter, überall wurden damals Amulette, Schutz-Steine und Wahrsage-Kugeln angepriesen, zum Schutz vor dem Dunklen Lord.

Ja, wie sehr sich alles verändert hat. Dieses Jahr ist alles anders.

Voldemort ist tot.

Vernichtet durch den Auserwählten. Ausgelöscht durch den Jungen der lebt.

Vielleicht ist das die einzige Option, die mich am Leben erhält, das Wissen, dass du noch lebst. Ja, und natürlich mein Versprechen, das ich dir damals mit einem einzigen Rosenblatt gegeben habe.

Es ist schon weit über ein Jahr her, dass ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Manchmal frage ich mich, ob du auch nur im Entferntesten ahnst, was du mir damit antust. Ob es dir bewusst ist, was für mich diese unzähligen einsamen Nächte ohne dich bedeuten.

„Frische Mompkins, aktuell importiert aus Rumänien!", ein Marktschreier lässt mich aufschauen.

An mir strömen Zauberer und Hexen vorbei, in weihnachtlicher Vorfreude oder teilweise auch weihnachtlichem Stress. Natürlich, alle sind heute unterwegs, um die letzten Einkäufe für ihre Liebsten zu tätigen.

Wie konnte ich auch nur ansatzweise glauben, dass ich mir das alles dieses Jahr sparen könnte. Nachdem ich mich monatelang immer wieder mit fadenscheinigen Ausreden entschuldigt hatte, haben mir meine Freunde gestern nachdrücklich klar gemacht, dass ich mich an diesen Weihnachtstagen nicht verdrücken kann.

Ich seufze auf, natürlich habe ich noch kein einziges Geschenk. Ob ich will oder nicht, ich habe momentan einfach zu wenig Kraft, um mich meinen Freunden zu widersetzen. Dann doch lieber das kleinere Übel und Geschenke einkaufen. Der einzige Grund, warum ich mich um diese Jahreszeit freiwillig hier in dieses Treiben stürze.

Ich kann mich noch gut an unser erstes heimliches Treffen erinnern.

Am Eingang zur großen Halle drehte ich mich aufgebracht herum, irgendjemand hatte mich übelst angerempelt.

Du standest direkt hinter mir und hast mich dabei ganz unschuldig angesehen. Alleine dieser Gesichtsausruck hat mich sofort misstrauisch gemacht. Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte ich eine Bewegung deines Armes. Ich hatte eine Hand in der Tasche meiner Robe und spürte auf einmal etwas darin, es war weich und fließend. Es war mir sofort klar, dass du mir etwas zugesteckt hattest. Ich war so verblüfft, dass ich mich einfach an meinen Platz gesetzt habe, obwohl ich in diesem Moment wirklich richtig wütend auf dich war.

Erst in Binns Stunde konnte ich vorsichtig einen Blick darauf werfen, auf den Inhalt in meiner Robe. Es war der Umhang deines Dads und ein kleiner Zettel war darangepinnt. Darauf stand ein einfacher Satz: _„23 Uhr hinter den Gewächshäusern, bei Sprouts Rosen, H."_

Warum bin ich damals hingegangen? Neugierde? Ja, das war es wohl, zumindest wollte ich das damals noch so glauben.

Du hast dich einfach nur neben mich gesetzt, auf diese alte Bank, auf der wir noch so viele Nächte verbringen sollten. Wir saßen still nebeneinander und haben auf die Silhouette der schwarzen Bäume gestarrt, die sich gegen den Sternenhimmel abzeichneten.

Ich habe als erstes unser Schweigen gebrochen. „Was willst Du?" „Reden", war deine schlichte Antwort. Und nach kurzem Zögern: „Weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich noch hier sein werde."

Dann hast du begonnen zu erzählen und ich habe dir einfach nur zugehört. Ich erfuhr viel von dir in dieser ersten Nacht. Von deinen Hoffnungen, deinen Ängsten und deiner Berufung die Zauberwelt zu retten. Wie sehr dich der Minister bedrängte, was du alles tun solltest, damit sich unsere Welt besser fühlen würde. Am meisten hat mich dein Wille beeindruckt, diese unbändige Kraft, nicht länger die Marionette für irgendjemanden zu spielen. Am Anfang war ich wohl eher verblüfft, dass du auf einmal so offen zu mir warst. Erst viel später sollte mir bewusst werden, dass du schon in dieser Nacht keinerlei Angst mehr davor hattest, dass du mir gegenüber dein Gesicht verlieren könntest.

In dieser Nacht haben wir sehr wenig geschlafen. So wie auch in all den anderen Nächten, in denen wir uns immer wieder getroffen haben.

Es war eine Woche später, als du mir erneut deinen Umhang zustecktest. Ganz tief in mir drinnen habe ich, glaube ich, auch darauf gewartet. Keine Ahnung, ob du dir sicher warst, dass ich wiederkommen würde. Ich habe es dich nie gefragt. Vieles habe ich nie angesprochen. So vieles, was ich noch so gern von dir erfahren würde.

Im Nachhinein kann ich nicht mehr sagen, wie viele Nächte wir so miteinander verbracht haben. Es war immer das gleiche Ritual. Zuerst haben wir immer geschwiegen, bis du dann angefangen hast zu erzählen. Glaube mir, du hast mich durch deine unglaubliche Offenheit öfters zum Schlucken gebracht. Danach haben wir manchmal einfach nur zusammen über irgendeinen Blödsinn gelacht. Und am allerschönsten war es wohl, wenn wir einfach nur in die Sterne sahen, uns in dieser magischen Unendlichkeit verloren haben.

Ich hätte es mir selbst in meinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können, einfach so neben dir zu sitzen und mit dir zusammen zu lachen. Niemals zuvor habe ich mich so lebendig gefühlt.

Ein Anrempler bringt mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Erschreckt fahre ich hoch und sehe in das Gesicht einer älteren Hexe, die mich entschuldigend anlächelt. Ich bin mittlerweile in irgendeine der kleinen Seitengassen abgebogen, keine Ahnung wo ich mich gerade befinde.

Genervt schaue ich mich um. Das beste wäre ein Laden, in dem ich alle Geschenke auf einmal finden könnte. Es ist schwierig etwas für andere einzukaufen, wenn man selbst absolut nicht in der Stimmung dazu ist.

Gefühle, die ich wohl schon vor Monaten verloren habe.

Nach ein paar Treffen habe ich förmlich darauf gewartet, darauf, dass es zu einer nächsten Verabredung kommen würde. Ich habe mir damals noch eingeredet, dass ich mich einfach nur gerne mit dir unterhalten würde. Jetzt im Nachhinein muss ich über mich und meine Gedanken von damals grinsen.

„Warum gerade ich?" Wie hätte ich denn auch ahnen können, dass genau diese Frage alles zwischen uns verändern würde. „Weil du der einzige Mensch bist, der mich wirklich versteht," kam deine Antwort, so leise, dass ich dich fast nicht verstanden habe.

Daraufhin hast du mich einfach nur angeschaut. Du konntest nicht wissen, dass ein Blick in deine Augen für mich die Welt verändern würde. Und hast dabei etwas tief in mir getroffen. Ich kann es bis heute nicht erklären. Vielleicht ist das auch gut so.

Du hast in diesem Moment jeden rationalen Gedanken in mir ausgelöscht. Dann tat ich etwas, womit ich selbst wohl am allerwenigsten gerechnet habe. Aber in Wirklichkeit konnte ich einfach nicht anders. Ich beugte mich zu dir, nahm dein Gesicht in meine Hände... und küsste dich.

Nie war mir ein Mensch so nah, wie du in diesem Augenblick.

Du hast deine Arme um mich geschlungen, mich näher an dich herangezogen und ich schob jeden rationalen Gedanken weit von mir weg. Ich ließ mich einfach nur noch fallen. In dieser Nacht sprachen wir nur noch wenig miteinander. Aber deine Küsse sagten mir mehr als alle deine Worte. Ich spürte deine Verzweiflung, deine Sehnsucht und wie sehr du mich brauchst. Eng aneinandergeklammert verbrachten wir diese Nacht zusammen. Erst als es dämmerte, schlichen wir widerwillig ins Schloss zurück.

Nach dieser Nacht war alles anders. Ich wollte nur noch alleine mit dir sein, dich spüren, dich nie mehr loslassen. Es dauerte keine zwei Tage, als ich den Umhang wieder in meiner Tasche spürte und ich weiß noch, dass ich lächelte, als der Stoff durch meine Finger floss.

Vor einem alten Schaufenster bleibe ich stehen. Ein kleiner Laden, der mir gänzlich unbekannt ist. Die Scheibe ist schmutzig und der weiße Lack am Fensterrahmen ist teilweise schon abgeblättert.

Ich bleibe müde davor stehen und schaue mir gelangweilt die Auslagen im Schaufenster an.

Es ist offensichtlich, dass die Dekoration in diesem Ramschladen schon lange nicht mehr erneuert wurde. Alles scheint veraltet und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, hier irgendein passendes Geschenk zu finden. Ich will mich gerade abwenden, da sehe ich sie. Halb versteckt hinter Tarot-Karten und kunstvoll verzierten Pendeln. Sie wäre mir wohl nie ins Auge gestochen, wenn sie nicht diesen Inhalt gehabt hätte. Es ist eine dieser kleinen Schneekugeln, welche man schütteln muss, damit der Schnee fällt. In der Mitte ist eine einzelne samtrote Rose, man kann sogar noch die Tautropfen auf ihren Blütenblättern erkennen.

Mir stockt der Atem, wie in einem Film laufen ungebremst tausend Erinnerungsfetzen und Bilder vor mir ab.

Küssen hat uns damals nicht lange gereicht. Ich spürte eine unzähmbare Begierde nach dir. Dass es dir nicht anders erging, hast du mich deutlich spüren lassen. Noch jetzt kann ich mich an deine Hände erinnern, die so zärtlich und gleichzeitig so fordernd sein konnten. Dein Atem auf meiner brennenden Haut, deine nicht enden wollenden Küsse, welche du über meinen ganzen Körper verteiltest. Diese Worte, welche du mir immer wieder ins Ohr geflüstert hast. Ja, sogar deinen Duft würde ich heute noch unter Tausenden wiedererkennen.

Wie gebannt starre ich auf diese Schneekugel, ich kann meinen Blick von dieser Rose einfach nicht abwenden. Mein Atem beschlägt die Scheibe.

Ich streifte mir gerade wieder meine Robe über, da brachtest du mich dazu, mich noch einmal zu dir umzudrehen. Du hattest eine rote Rose in der Hand, ich konnte mich nicht erinnern, jemals eine perfektere Blüte gesehen zu haben. Von mir unbemerkt hattest du eines der ungeschrieben Gesetze in Hogwarts gebrochen. Man darf sich heimlich hinter den Gewächshäusern treffen, aber keiner sollte sich ungeschoren an Sprouts geliebten Rosen vergreifen.

Deine leise gemurmelten Worte, als du den Zauberstab auf die Blüte richtetest, habe ich nicht verstanden. Als ich sie vorsichtig in die Hand nahm, war mir klar, dass du einen Frostzauber gesprochen hattest. Eine Frozen Rose, damit sie niemals ihre Gestalt ändern konnte.

Irritiert und verunsichert sah ich dich an, wusste nicht, was du mir damit sagen wolltest. „Damit du diesen Platz hier und mich niemals vergisst," kam deine Erklärung und dein Lächeln wirkte irgendwie traurig.

Ich schaute dir tief in deine Augen und nickte langsam. Ich ahnte wohl, dass dies unser letzter gemeinsamer Abend bei Sprouts Rosen sein sollte.

„Wirst du zurückkommen?", diese Frage hatte einfach so meine Lippen verlassen. Deine Augen blitzten auf. „Ich weiß es nicht," kam deine ehrliche Antwort. Dann spürte ich das letzte Mal deine Finger, die brennende Spuren auf meinem Gesicht hinterließen.

Den Rest des Jahres durfte ich in Kräuterkunde die großen Tonnen mit Drachenmist, Sprouts Lieblingsdünger, auffüllen. Die unbeliebteste Arbeit, doch diesen Preis habe ich damals gerne, mit einer inneren Leichtigkeit bezahlt.

Die Monate danach verschlang ich den Tagespropheten und beobachtete argwöhnisch die Neuigkeiten der Eulen.

Die Nachricht von deinem Sieg verbreitete sich in Windeseile. Als ich davon erfuhr, bin ich aus der großen Halle gerannt und habe diese Nacht an unserem Platz verbracht. In meinem tiefsten Inneren wusste ich, dass diese Aktion eigentlich lächerlich war. Mir war klar, du würdest in dieser Nacht nicht zu mir zurückkommen. Aber irgendwie warst du mir dort soviel näher und ich fühlte mich damals glücklich wie schon wochenlang nicht mehr.

Am nächsten Tag weckte mich ein Klopfen. Deine Schneeeule saß an meinem Fenster. Ich war aufgeregt, als ich Hedwig ins Zimmer ließ. Dein Brief war kurz und an deiner Schrift erkannte ich sofort, dass du die Zeilen in großer Eile geschrieben hattest. _„Ich werde die Zauberwelt verlassen. Ich kann nicht anders, aber ich weiß, DU wirst mich verstehen. Der einzige Grund für mich zurückzukommen wärst du. H."_

So vieles was ich dir sagen wollte. Doch ich fand keine passenden Worte. Nach dem dritten vergeblichen Versuch, dir eine Antwort zu schreiben, fiel mein Blick auf deine Rose. Meine Hände zitterten als ich ein Blütenblatt davon löste, um es an Hedwigs ungeduldigen Fuß zu binden.

Am nächsten Tag war unsere Rose verdorrt, diesen gewaltsamen Eingriff von mir hatte sie nicht überlebt.

Als du nicht zur Siegesfeier des Ministeriums erschienen bist, um deinen Orden in Empfang zu nehmen, überschlugen sich die Schlagzeilen. Der Klitterer hatte eine Sensationsauflage mit dem Headliner: „Auserwählter in Sonderabteilung im St. Mungos?" Auch der Tagesprophet stand in nichts nach: „Der Junge der lebt in geheimer Mission. Bald Rechte Hand des Ministers!" Monatelang gehörten dir und deinem Verschwinden die Titelseiten.

Mir konnte es nur ein müdes Lächeln abringen. Waren es doch genau diese Ereignisse, die dich zum Rückzug bewegt hatten.

Ein leises Klingeln ertönt, als ich den Laden betrete. Er scheint leer zu sein. Langsam trete ich an das Regal und nehme die Kugel vorsichtig in meine Hand. Die Blüte darin scheint wirklich das genaue Ebenbild unserer Rose zu sein.

Ein Räuspern lässt mich herumfahren. Ein alter Mann war wohl in seinem Hinterzimmer, durch mein Klingeln auf Kundschaft aufmerksam geworden.

„Kann ich helfen?", fragt er mich, seine Stimme klingt krächzend, als ob er sie schon lange nicht mehr benutzt hätte. „Wieviel möchten Sie dafür?" halte ich die Schneekugel fragend hoch.

„Unverkäuflich," knurrt der Verkäufer und kommt mit schlurfenden Schritten auf mich zu. Verwundert schaue ich ihn an, er macht mir nicht gerade den Eindruck, als ob er viel Gewinn mit seinem kleinen Laden machen würde.

„Ich zahle jeden Preis, egal wieviel Galleonen Sie wollen." Eigentlich sollte ich mir für dieses unvernünftige Angebot auf die Zunge beißen.

Dicht vor mir bleibt der alte Mann stehen. Aus der Nähe sieht er noch älter aus und schaut mich aus trüben Augen aufmerksam an. „Das ist eine Frozen Rose. Ich habe sie für meine Frau gemacht."

„Oh," entfährt es mir und ich will die Rose gerade zurückstellen, als er sie mir aus der Hand nimmt.

„Sie ist vor zwei Jahren gestorben." Liebevoll staubt er die Kugel mit seinem Hemdsärmel ab, „seitdem habe ich die Kugel im Laden, sozusagen als Erinnerung." Dabei starrt der Alte mich an, nimmt mich ins Visier, als ob er in meinem Gesicht irgendetwas suchen würde.

Sekundenlang hält er mich mit seinem Blick fest, es scheint mir unmöglich mich abzuwenden. Ich fühle mich immer unwohler.

„Ihr Herz blutet!", kommt seine trockene Erklärung. Es wäre wohl besser wenn ich diesen Laden so schnell wie möglich verlassen würde.

Plötzlich verzieht er sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen und zeigt eine Reihe Zähne, von denen einige schon fehlen.

Dann nickt er.

„Sie gehört jetzt Ihnen," mit diesen Worten drückt er mir die Kugel in die Hand. „Ich will dafür kein Geld. Ich bin mir sicher, bei Ihnen ist meine Rose in guten Händen."

„Danke", murmle ich und starre ihm fassungslos nach, als er sich mit schlurfenden Schritten wieder auf den Weg in sein Hinterzimmer macht.

Wie betäubt begebe ich mich zum Ausgang.

Gerade als ich an der Türe bin, höre ich, wie er mir noch etwas hinterher murmelt. „Keine Angst, Ihr Leid ist nur noch von kurzer Dauer. Das Warten hat bald ein Ende."

Ruckartig drehe ich mich herum, mein Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals. „Entschuldigung, was haben Sie da gerade gesagt?"

„Ich?" dreht er sich um und zieht fragend seine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich habe Ihnen nur schöne Weihnachten gewünscht, nichts anderes", knurrt er und verschwindet kopfschüttelnd aus dem Verkaufsraum.

Wie in Trance drehe ich mich um, es ertönt wieder ein kleines Klingeling, als ich den Laden verlasse. Tief atme ich die Winterluft ein und versuche mein immer noch schnell schlagendes Herz zu beruhigen.

Die Flocken tanzen in der Luft und der frischgefallene Schnee glitzert wie tausend Sterne in der Sonne. Ein kleines Mädchen strahlt mich beim Vorübergehen an, wie von selbst schenke ich ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Vom Laden gegenüber hört man Jingle Bells und ich bekomme auf einmal Lust auf eine Tüte Spekulatius. Dann beschleunige ich meine Schritte, es gibt schließlich noch einiges zu erledigen, bevor das Weihnachtsfest kommt. Meine Hand habe fest ich in meinem Mantel vergraben und halte darin vorsichtig die kleine Schneekugel fest.

X X X X X X X X

Das wünsche ich Euch auch allen, ein wunderschönes Weihnachtsfest und ein klein wenig Hoffnung. Eure Kasseopeia.


	10. Türchen 10

**Date:** 10. Dezember  
**Author:** Cygna  
**Category:** Short Story  
**Characters:** Death Eaters  
**Genre**: Humor/Parody  
**Rating: **Och sagen wir mal PG-13, weil ein Schimpfwort oO  
**A/N:** Verdammt albern geworden, schulligung

* * *

**Märri Voldimas!**

McNair trommelte mit den Fingern auf dem Tisch und Lucius seufzte theatralisch. Es war Viertel vor Zwölf, am 30. Dezember.

Narcissa legte ihren Kopf auf Lucius' Schulter und fragte (wiedereinmal) „Wie lange noch?"

Bellatrix schaute (wiedereinmal) zur Uhr. „14 Minuten, zu lange," stöhnte sie und ließ ihren Kopf wieder auf Rudolphus Schoß fallen.

Die Todesser hatten sich alle in Malfoy Manor zusammen gefunden, um gemeinsam in den neuen Tag zu feiern. Da dies natürlich kein normaler Tag war.

So saßen sie alle im geräumigen Wohnzimmer verteilt: McNair im Schneidersitz vor dem viktorianischen Couchtisch, Lucius in dem großen Ledersessel und Narcissa auf dessen Lehne, Rudolphus auf der Ledercouch und Bellatrix mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß liegend.

Rabastan hatte sich kopfüber auf die Rückenlehne des anderen Sessels gelegt und Regulus lag wie ein Eisbärfell vor dem Kamin. Rookwood war gerade in der Küche, um einem Hauselfen in den Arsch zu treten, weil dieser die Koriander-Bowle versaut hatte.

Wurmschwanz saß andächtig unter dem schwarz-silbern geschmückten Tannenbaum und wibbelte ein wenig auf seinem Hintern hin und her. Neben ihm und vor ihm ein Berg von Geschenken. Ungeöffnet.

Avery saß auf dem Kaminsims und baumelte mit den Beinen. „Hm. Wir könnten noch ne Runde Twister spielen."

Blicke, tödlich wir Avada Kedavra trafen. Nunja, nicht nur Blicke.

Avery fiel auf den Boden und Rabastan, der sich noch vor dem fallenden Gewicht hatte retten können, schob ihn in den Kamin.

„Bist du irre?" keifte Narcissa. „Willst du uns die Bude vollräuchern?"

Mit dem Levitatus-Spruch ließ sie ihn aus einem soeben von Lucius geöffnetem Fenster schweben. „Das hat beim letzten Mal schon Wochen gedauert, bis der Gestank von Verbranntem aus den Möbeln war."

„Aber Verbranntes riecht doch gut," gurrte Bellatrix (nicht nur bei der Erinnerung, sondern auch weil ihr Rudolphus den Nacken kraulte).

„Fleisch ja, aber nicht die Haare und die Nägel." Narcissa schüttelte ein Ekelschauer. „Die Nääägel!"

Einige Minuten verstrichen in Stille, die nur von dem nervenden Ticken der Standuhr gebrochen wurde. Dieses wurde aber durch einen Fluch gestoppt, der die Uhr in einem Häufchen Asche zurückließ. „McNair, du Bastard, das war ein Erbstück," stöhnte Lucius und hielt sich die Hand vors Gesicht. „Nächstes Mal feiern wir gefälligst woanders."

Er ließ die Hand sinken und rollte mit den Augen. „Na ja... aber in euren Absteigen will ich auch nicht wirklich feiern."

Regulus hob den Kopf von seinem neu eingenommenen Platz unter dem Couchtisch. „Hey! Mutters Haus ist sehr schön!"

Rabastan schnaubte verächtlich. „Also, dass du immer noch..."

„Ach, sei ruhig." Regulus ließ den Kopf schmollend wieder auf den Teppich sinken.

Eine weitere Minute verging in Stille.

„Wie lange noch?"

„Kann ich nich sagen."

„Hä?"

Bellatrix deutete auf den Haufen Asche in der Ecke.

„Oh. Aso."

„Kann aber nich mehr lange dauern."

POOF!

Aus dem Kamin stob und qualmte es und Funken flogen, in grün und pink.

„Tadaaa! Das Geburtstagskind ist da!"

Der Rauch verzog sich und Ihr-wisst-schon-wer stand da. In einer Robe. Aus fliederfarbenem Hermelin.

Die Todesser sprangen auf und irgendwo in der Ferne läutete eine Turmuhr Mitternacht (gerade als sich Regulus beim Aufspringen den Kopf am Tisch und diesen damit um- stieß).

„Oh Voldilord, oh Voldilord, wie grün sind deine Flüche! Du wurdst an diesem Tag geborn', dafür kommst du auf unsren Thron-" Bellatrix zuckte bei diesem nicht wirklich passenden Reim zusammen. „Oh Voldilord, oh Voldilord, du kannst uns sehr gefallen!"

Voldemort klatschte grazil in die Hände. „Ahaha, danke meine Kinder. Ihr seid zu gütig." Er legte den Kopf schief und klimperte mit den Augen. „Dass ihr an meinen Geburtstag gedacht habt."

Narcissa stieß Bellatrix in die Rippen und zischte ihr zu „Als ob wir nicht seit über zwei Monaten das stetig schlimmer werdende Pochen auf unserm Unterarm gefühlt hätten." Bellatrix drehte sich zu ihr um. „Du hast deins aufm Unterarm?"

„Ja klar, wo hast du denn deins?"

Bevor Bellatrix jedoch mit anzüglichem Lächeln antworten konnte, sprach Voldemort, betont laut, weiter.

„Heute ist euer Heiland geboren und dafür feiern wir heute meinen Geburtstag statt am 24. diesen albernen Muggelfeiertag." Er schritt auf den Weihnachtsbaum zu und zeigte auf die Geschenke. „Alle für mich?" grinste er.

Die Gesichter der Todesser wurden so bleich wie ihre Masken. „Aber.."

„Ahaha... das war doch nur ein Scherz. Na los, packt schon eure Geschenke aus."

Die Todesser stürzten sich wie kleine Kinder auf den Bescherungsberg und fingen sogleich an, das bunte Papier zu zerreißen.

Bellatrix schlang ihrem Gatten nach dem Öffnen des ersten Päckchens die Arme um den Hals und küsste ihn. „Danke, Darling." Dann ließ sie sich die neue Halskette (mit Menschenbestandteilen) von ihm anlegen.

Selbes tat auch Narcissa, zeitgleich, denn – seien wir mal ehrlich – Männer sind beim Schenken ähnlich gestrickt.

Lucius bekam von Narcissa neuen Haarkonditioner, Rudolphus von Bellatrix eine Plüschananas („Damit du die Azkaban-Ananas nicht vergisst."), und die Schwestern schenkten sich gegenseitig ein Wellness-Beauty-Wochenende, das sie gemeinsam verbringen würden.

Voldemort bekam von den Todessern:

Selbstgebackene Plätzchen (in Form des Dunklen Mals), ein Paar Schlangen-Plüschpantoffeln, einen bonbonfarbenen aufblasbaren Sessel, den „Star Wars Imperator"-Klingelton von Jamba im Sparabo und einen Gutschein für eine Nasen-OP in Polen (weil günstig und nötig nach all den nasenlosen Jahren).

Voldemort war über dies zu Tränen gerührt und drückte jedem ein Bussi auf die Wange, wodurch ein bisschen seiner Macht in sie alle floss. Dies war sein Weihnachtsgeschenk an die Todesser.

Schließlich waren sie alle fertig und saßen wieder im Raum verteilt, als die Tür zur Küche aufgestoßen wurde und Rookwood stolperte herein, gefolgt von Evan Rosier, beide sichtlich angetrunken und mit zerzubbelten Frisuren.

„Hihi, keine Bowle mehr da!" strahlte Rosier.

Voldemort zog einen Flunsch. „Na dolle Wurst."

Rookwood rief (schrie/gröhlte/rülpste/was auch immer) „MÄRRI VOLDIMAS!"

Voldemort lächelte versöhnt. „Besser spät als nie."

Und sie stießen alle mit frisch gezaubertem Sekt auf das alte Jahr, das in weniger als 24 Stunden anbrechende neue Jahr und Voldemort an.

Und auf Weihnachten.

Aber nur heimlich.

* * *

**Endnotes: **Woo! Ich habs geschafft rechtzeitig vorm Start des Kalenders abzugeben! (1. Tag vorher roflrofl) 

Wen die Azkaban-Ananas verwirrt, sollte sich mal schleunigst die Skizzen von Makani auf Deviantart anschauen!

(hier – www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) view (slash) 14260087

und hier – www (dot) deviantart (dot) com (slash) view (slash) 14273757 )

Und ich wünsche euch allen eine frohes Fest (Weihnachten und Voldimas) und nen Guten Rutsch, ihr Schweinchen:)

Und je nach dem welches Türchen ich bin, noch ne schöne Vorweihnachtszeit


	11. Türchen 11

**Date: **11. Dezember  
**Author: **LyraLyrix  
**Category: **Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing: **Harry  
**Genre**: General/Sad  
**Rating: **G  
**A/N:** Eine klitzeklitzekleine Kurzfic. Vorwarnung: Really kitschig.

* * *

**Best X-Mas ever!**

Es war Weihnachtszeit. Die Menschen kauften Geschenke, es wurde gebastelt, dekoriert und geschmückt. Kleine Kinder zogen durch die Straßen und sangen von fröhlichen Weihnachten und Jesuskindern. Väter nahmen sich für die Weihnachtsferien frei, um mit ihren Kindern Schlitten fahren zu können und riesige Schneemänner zu bauen. Die Mütter warteten drinnen dann schon mit frisch gebackenen Keksen und warmem Punsch.

Auch im Privet Drive 4 wurde schon eifrigst gebacken, geschmückt und Schneemänner gebaut. Alles schien perfekt, draußen bauten der Vater und der Sohn einen Schneemann, drinnen buk die Mutter mit dem Kleinsten Plätzchen. Doch wie so oft täuschte die Idylle. Der leibliche und dicke Sohnemann kommandierte seinen nicht minder dicken Vater herum, die Schneekugeln zu rollen und die Mutter drinnen keifte bei jeder Kleinigkeit den kleinen, schmächtigen Stiefsohn an.

"Die Plätzchen sind nicht schön rund." "Bemehl deine Hose nicht, für Morgen wasch ich dir keine Neue mehr." "Starr nicht nach draußen, roll den Teig aus" Und und. Mit gesenktem Kopf und tränengefüllten Augen tat der kleine 8-jährige Junge, wie ihm geheißen. Jedes Jahr hasste er es, wenn die Weihnachtszeit anrückte. Alle Leute schwärmten immer von Familie, Liebe und Eierkuchen und wollten absolut nicht verstehen, dass er Weihnachten mehr hasste als alles andere.

Doch es half nichts, Weihnachten kam immer und seine verzweifelten Briefe an den Weihnachtsmann, er möge doch bitte Weihnachten abschaffen, hatten auch nichts gebracht. So musste der kleine Harry auch dieses Jahr wieder mit ansehen, wie sein Cousin draußen im Schnee spielte, warm eingepackt. Wie sein Cousin mit seiner Mutter und seinem Vater durch die gefüllten Kaufhäuser laufen durfte, wie er den Weihnachtsbaum schmücken durfte und wie seine Eltern rührselig seufzten, wenn er schief und falsch "Holy Night, Silent Night" im Knabenchor trällerte.

Der Weihnachtsabend rückte immer näher und Harrys Tante wurde immer nervöser und gereizter, da alles nicht nach ihrem Plan lief. Und Schuld an all dem war natürlich Harry. Dass sie ihn noch nicht in den Schrank gesperrt hatte, war ein Wunder. Doch wie alle Wartezeit hatte die Wartezeit auf den Weihnachtsabend auch irgendwann ein Ende und so kam es, dass am 24. Dezember (AN: ja ok bei den Briten läuft es ein bisschen anders, ich weiß, aber ich habs jetzt mal ein bisschen Deutschland angepasst... ein kleines bisschen) die komplette Familie Dursley, fein herausgeputzt, Harry, sowie die Tante von Dudley an einem Tisch saßen und sich durch ein Festtagsmenü kämpften, wobei Harry immer als letztes schöpfen durfte. Bei drei stattlichen Essern blieb da meistens nur noch das Zäheste der Ente, die kältesten Bohnen und der etwas angebranntere Teil des Backpflaumenkuchens.

Das Gefühl des Ungerechtbehandeltseins und des Elends überkamen Harry wie jedes Jahr und seine grünen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Würde er jemals ein glückliches Weihnachten feiern, mit Leuten, die ihn respektierten und ihm zeigten, dass sie ihn liebten? Geschenke waren ihm egal, er wollte einfach nur einmal wissen, wie es sich anfühlte, ein richtiges Weihnachten zu feiern.

Nach dem Essen begann Dudley seine zwanzig Weihnachtsgeschenke auszupacken, während Harry sich mit seinen abgenutzten Playmobil-Figuren beschäftigte. Die Erwachsenen hatten es sich bei Rum und Sherry gemütlich gemacht und begannen gemächlich die Flaschen zu leeren. Sie seufzten alle drei, wie hübsch Dudley doch bestimmt aussehen würde in seinem neuen grellgrünen Schlitten und dem neuen Helm. Harry dagegen ignorierten sie, es war fast so, als hätten sie ihn vergessen hinter all den Geschenkpapiertürmen von Dudleys Geschenken.

Als die Tante anfing Dudley durchzuknuddeln und sentimental von "Familienweihnachten" zu reden, danach Harry einen Blick zu warf, der böser und gehässiger nicht hätte sein können, lief dieser hoch ins Bad, um sie die Zähne zu putzen. Vom Badfenster konnte er nach draußen schauen. Alles war eingeschneit, die Schneemänner standen draußen neben den hell erleuchteten Tannenbäumen und im Nachbarshaus bekamen die Nachbarkinder gerade ebenfalls die Geschenke von ihren Eltern.

Vermutlich wie fast überall hier im Viertel von Little Whinging, in dem die Dursleys lebten. Und nun da er alleine war, am dunklen Badezimmerfenster stand und nach draußen in die Idylle starrte, kamen die Tränen nun doch. Und sie flossen reichlich. Schluchzend kauerte sich Harry schließlich auf dem Fenstersimsen zusammen und wünschte, er könnte fort von hier, irgendwo hin wo er geliebt wurde und auch einmal in seinem Leben Weihnachten feiern konnte.

Hineingesteigert in die Hoffnungslosigkeit seines Elendes bekam er nicht mit, dass ins Badezimmer lautlos eine Gestalt kam und auf ihn zuging. Erst als diese Person versehentlich gegen den Mülleimer lief, schrak er hoch und dachte Dudley hätte sich ins Badezimmer geschlichen, um ihn zu hänseln. Doch es war nicht Dudley. Überhaupt nicht! Die Person, die vor ihm stand, war schmaler und dünner. Und hatte eindeutig längere Haare und größer war sie auch noch. Doch für Tante Petunia war sie zu klein. Heißer fragte Harry: "Wer sind Sie?" "Ich bin deine Mutter, Harry."

Das brachte Harry wieder zum Weinen. Jetzt war er schon so verwirrt, dass er sich einbildete seine Mutter, die tot war, würde ihn besuchen. "Weine nicht Harry, ich bin wirklich deine Mutter." "Das kann nicht sein", schluchzte Harry, "meine Eltern sind tot."

Die Frau sah ihn traurig an. "Ja, wir sind tot, aber einmal alle 100 Jahre dürfen die Geister der Toten ihre Verwandten besuchen, für eine Stunde. Zumindest die, die der Chef für würdig hält. Und da er deine Traurigkeit gesehen hat, hat er mir erlaubt dich zu uns zu holen." "Ist das wahr?" Harry wischte sie die Tränen aus den Augen und starrte die Frau ein wenig hoffnungsvoll an. "Ja, Harry, die einzige Bedingung ist, du musste glauben." Und Harry glaubte.

Auf einmal war das Badezimmer verschwunden und er befand sich an einem hell erleuchteten, warmen Ort wieder, an dem ein Weihnachtsbaum stand, unter dem Geschenke lagen. Vor dem Fenster schneite es. Und zum ersten Mal sah Harry die Frau, oder seine Mutter, besser. Sie hatte langes, dickes rotes Haar, eine herzlichen Ausstrahlung und funkelnde grüne Augen, in denen jedes Mal Wärme lag, sobald Harry sie ansah. Wenn er aber wegschaute, waren sie sofort wieder von Traurigkeit, Schmerz und Hilflosigkeit geprägt. Doch Harry bekam das nicht mit, denn auf einmal ging die Türe auf und ein Mann mit schwarzen Haaren und nicht allzu großer Gestalt trat durch die Türe. Er sah aus wie Harry selber, nur mit braunen Augen und um einiges reifer. "Dad!", stammelte Harry. "Ja." Ein breites Lächeln trat auf das Gesicht des Mannes. Sofort rannte Harry auf ihn zu und wurde in starke Arme geschlossen. Sofort kamen wieder die Tränen. "Weine nicht, Harry, dazu ist die Zeit zu kurz. Diese eine Stunde gehört dir."

"Darf ich alles mit dir und Mum machen, was ich will?" Sein Vater nickte. Auf Harrys tränengerötetem Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, das seinen Eltern tief ins Herz schnitt. Wie sehr wünschten sie sich in diesem Moment lebendig zu sein und dieses Lächeln öfter sehen zu dürfen. Doch ihre Gedanken hielten nicht lange an, da Harry sie nach draußen zerrte um mit ihnen eine Schneefamilie zu basteln. Doch daraus wurde eine hitzige Schneeballschlacht, in der jeder auf jedem lag und ihn einseifte.

Nach einiger Zeit meinte die Mutter, dass es wohl nun Zeit sei, nach drinnen zu gehen um einen Punsch oder dergleichen zu trinken. Harry strahlte. So stellte er sich Weihnachten vor. Schneeballschlachten, Punsch trinken und die Eltern um sich haben. Mit geröteten Wangen saßen sie schließlich vor dem Weihnachtsbaum, sangen einige Lieder und vergaßen die Zeit. Sie redeten nicht darüber, wie es Harry ging und was sie an dem Ort machten, an dem sie nun waren. Sie saßen einfach beieinander und genossen es eine Familie zu sein. Harry hätte ewig weiter neben seinen Eltern sitzen können und ihre Stimmen lauschen, doch plötzlich sahen sich seine Eltern erschrocken und traurig an.

Harry begriff, die Stunde war vorbei. Doch Harry spürte keine Trauer, so glücklich war er immer noch. Er umarmte seine Eltern und meinte leise: "Ich werde euch nie vergessen."

Da drehte sich seine Mutter um und begann zu schluchzen. Harry sah sie an. "Alles klar, Mum?" Sein Vater meinte, nachdem er seinen gebrochenen Gesichtsausdruck schnell verschwinden lassen hatte: "Nichts Harry, sie ist nur traurig, dass die Stunde schon vorbei ist." "Das ist doch egal, ich werde sie nie vergessen", meinte Harry und tätschelte mit seinen kleinen stummeligen Finger der Mutter über den Kopf. Hinter ihm stand sein Vater, mit todtrauriger Miene und meinte sehr leise: "Doch, das wirst du, Harry, leider. Aber ich schwöre dir, wir werden es nie vergessen! Versprochen. Obliviate!"

Harry schlug die Augen auf und starrte aus dem Fenster. Er fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so schlecht, er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber es war einfach so. Selbst Dudleys gehässige Kommentare störten ihn nicht, als er wieder zurück nach unten ging. Er meinte nur: "Frohe Weihnachten Dudley, frohe Weihnachten."


	12. Türchen 12

**Date**: 12. Dezember  
**Author**: Kleine Alraune  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Ron/Hermine, Harry  
**Genre**: General, Humor  
**Rating**: G

* * *

**Nightmare before Christmas**

„Ron, hey Ron!" Eine sanfte Stimme kam flüsternd näher.

„Ron, bist du wach?" Hermione trat näher an sein Bett, kniete sich hin und stützte sich mit einer Hand neben seinem Kopf ab.

Er öffnete langsam die Augen.

„Ich hab Harry nicht wecken können, der schläft wie Fluffy bei einem Klavierkonzert. Frohe Weihnachten, Ron!" Sie lächelte, und Ron grinste sie an.

„Ron, mein Süßer, darf ich in dein Bett? Der Boden ist so kalt…"

Ron wurde rot. „Äh ja, ja wenn du sonst frieren musst."

Er hob die Decke leicht an und sie krabbelte darunter, kuschelte sich an ihn und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust.

„Du riechst gut", sagte sie mit verträumter Stimme und strich mit ihren schlanken Fingern über seinen Bauch. Ron wurde noch etwas röter im Gesicht und war kurz davor in Panik zu verfallen. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, sollte er sie einfach in den Arm nehmen, oder würde sie dann sofort aufstehen und gehen? Sollte er ihr sagen, dass er froh war, dass sie bei ihm war? Obwohl seine Stimme würde sich wahrscheinlich in ein komplett unverständliches Quietschen verwandeln, wenn er es versuchte.

Hermione nahm ihm die Endscheidung ab, „Ron, nur zur Information, ich bin nicht aus Glas, du kannst nichts kaputt machen."

So klare Ansagen war der jüngste Sohn der Weasleys nun wirklich nicht gewohnt. Er legte zögernd seine Arme um sie und strich behutsam durch ihre braunen weichen Haare.

Nach ein paar Minuten konnte er kurz seinen Blick von ihr abwenden, er sah zu Harrys Bett rüber. Harry grinste ihn an, zwinkerte kurz, machte einen lauten Schnarcher und drehte den beiden den Rücken zu.

„Hermione…", begann Ron, doch sie legte ihm den Zeigefinger auf den Mund.

„Küss mich!" hauchte sie.

Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als ihr Atem seine Haut streifte. Er schob sie leicht von sich runter, beugte sich über sie und küsste sie. Unbeholfen zwar, aber dafür umso länger.

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, lächelte sie ihn an, schlüpfte aus dem Bett, und strich ihr Nachthemd glatt. Sie legte den Zeigefinger auf ihre Lippen. „Ich war noch nicht hier, heute Morgen!".

„Aber was…sagen wir's nicht Harry?", rutschte es Ron heraus.

„Was sagt ihr mir nicht?" Harry setzte sich im Bett auf und begann den Boden neben seinem Bett nach seiner Brille abzutasten.

„Dass Hermione…"

„Dass ich deine Brille zertreten habe!" Sie bückte sich, hob Harrys komplett unversehrte Brille und ihren Zauberstab auf. „Reparo!"

Die Brille blieb genauso heile wie vorher, und Hermione setzte sie mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf Harrys Nase. "Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!"

„Euch auch, seht mal, ein Päckchen von Hagrid."

Ron hatte es bis dahin gar nicht bemerkt, aber auf dem Boden des Raumes stand ein großes, in drei verschiedene Weihnachtspapiere gehülltes Paket.

Hermione zog einen Brief darunter hervor. „Für meine drei besten Schüler", las sie vor.

„Ohhh nein! Eine Kiste Flubberwürmer!" prophezeite Harry.

Hermione knotete die übergroße braune Geschenkschleife auf, der Karton wackelte.

„Mione, geh besser weg, vielleicht ist es ein knallrümpfiger Kröter!" Ron zog sie ängstlich von dem suspekten Geschenk weg, das sich im selben Moment öffnete.

Übergroße Katzenohren kamen zum Vorschein, ein paar grüne Augen leuchteten über die Kante hinweg.

„Ein Kniesel!", rief Hermione und half dem katzenartiges Tier aus dem Geschenkpapier. Das Tier schnurrte und wedelte mit dem löwenähnlichen Schwanz.

„Hagrid schreibt, dass er Spot heißt, wegen dem Fleck auf dem linken Auge, und dass er meint, er wäre im Fuchsbau gut aufgehoben." Harry hatte ein Pergamentblatt aus der Kiste geangelt.

Hermione hatte sich den Kniesel auf den Schoß gesetzt und sah nun zu, wie er genüsslich an ihrem Nachthemd rumkaute. „Was für ein liebes Tier." Sie kraulte ihm die Ohren und lächelte sanft.

Doch plötzlich legte der kleine Spot den Kopf schräg, schnupperte an ihrem Hals und biss zu.

„Mione!" Ron riss das Tier, dem jetzt Blut über das braun-weiß gesprenkelte Fell lief, von ihr herunter.

„Ron, ich liebe dich", hauchte Hermione ein letztes Mal und Ron blieb die Luft weg.

-#-

„Ron, hey Ron!" Hermiones sanfte Stimme kam flüsternd näher.

„Ron, bist du wach?", Hermione trat näher an sein Bett, kniete sich hin und stützte sich mit einer Hand neben seinem Kopf ab.

Er riss die Augen auf.

„Ich hab Harry nicht wecken können, der schläft wie Fluffy bei einem Klavierkonzert. Frohe Weihnachten Ron!" Sie lächelte und Ron bekam Panik.

„Ist dir nicht kalt?"

„Nein, deine Mutter hat mir einen Pulli gestrickt! Süß, nicht war?"

Über ihrem Nachthemd trug sie einen orangefarbenen Weasley-Pullover mit einem wirklich niedlichen braun-weiß gefleckten Kniesel darauf.

Ron musste schlucken…

Ende

* * *

A/N: O.K. danke fürs Lesen, ist vielleicht nicht ganz so weihnachtlich, aber ich hoffe euch gefällts trotzdem.

Eure kleine Alraune

Disclaimer: Alles nicht meins , Außer dem Killer-Kniesel höhöhö


	13. Türchen 13

**Date**: 13. Dezember  
**Author**: Lorelei Lee  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Remus/Severus, Lucius  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: G  
**A/N**: Eine kleine Szene aus „The Green Side of Life" (von „The Slytherin Sisters" bei veröffentlicht), die beim „Schneiden" unter den Tisch gefallen ist. Eine Art „Outtake" also.

Zum besseren Verständnis:

Remus unterrichtet wieder in Hogwarts und führt seit wenigen Wochen eine Beziehung mit Severus, die von Lucius (der sich auch in Hogwarts aufhält) skeptisch beobachtet wird.

* * *

**Zwei Männer im Schnee**

**Shortstory von Lorelei Lee**

Als Severus vom Lehrertisch in der großen Halle aufstand, schob auch Remus seinen Stuhl zurück und folgte ihm. Draußen auf dem Gang sah sich der Werwolf kurz um, ob sie auch alleine waren, dann zupfte er Severus verstohlen am Ärmel seiner Robe.

„Ja, was ist denn?"

„Ich habe mich gefragt, ob uns ein wenig frische Luft nicht gut tun würde", sagte Remus. „Vor dem nächsten Unterricht haben wir noch über eine Stunde Zeit und der Schnee draußen ist einfach herrlich."

„Du schlägst mir allen Ernstes vor, ich soll den Rest meiner Mittagspause draußen mit dir im Schnee verbringen?" fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Ja", sagte Remus arglos.

„Nein", sagte Severus brüsk und wollte seinen Weg fortsetzen, doch Remus hielt ihn am Ärmel fest.

„Was soll das heißen?"

„Verstehst du kein Deutsch mehr? Nein heißt nein."

„Ja, aber warum denn?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde unter den Augen der halben Schule etwas derart idiotisches tun, wie mit dir zusammen durch den Schnee zu spazieren? Womöglich noch händchenhaltend? Wahrscheinlich soll ich dir auch noch helfen einen Schneemann zu bauen? Vergiss es! Für derlei kindische Späße eigne ich mich nicht. Warum fragst du nicht jemand anderes?"

„Weil ich mit dir gehen wollte und nicht mit jemand anderem!" versetzte Remus wütend und rauschte davon.

Während Severus dem Werwolf noch äußerst schlechtgelaunt hinterher blickte, schob sich Lucius an seine Seite.

„Dein kleiner Werwolf hat ein ganz nettes Temperament", bemerkte Lucius trocken.

„Es ist nicht _mein_ kleiner Werwolf", fauchte Severus gereizt.

„Doch", gab Lucius mit Bestimmtheit zurück, „Er ist _dein_ kleiner Werwolf und du solltest ihm nachgehen."

„Was!"

„Geh ihm nach, du Idiot!"

„Aber er..."

„Lass mich da raus – ich will gar nicht wissen, worüber ihr gestritten habt. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es irgendein Pipikram war. Severus, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das einmal sagen würde, aber Männer wie Lupin findest du nicht an jeder Straßenecke."

**OoooOoooO**

Remus stand am Rand des zugefrorenen Sees und starrte trübsinnig auf das Eis. Hinter ihm tobte eine ausgelassene Schneeballschlacht, doch Remus sah nicht ein Mal auf.

Erst als hinter ihm eine samtschwarze Stimme ertönte, erwachte er mit einem Ruck aus seiner Betäubung.

„Ist das Eis schon fest genug?"

Remus drehte sich langsam um und schenkte Severus einen langen Blick, doch der Gesichtsausdruck des Tränkemeisters war nicht zu deuten.

„Am Rand schon, aber in der Mitte dürfte es noch zu dünn sein", antwortete Remus abwartend.

Ein kaum merkliches Lächeln huschte über Severus' Lippen, dann streckte er die Hand nach Remus aus.

„Komm her", sagte er leise.

Erleichtert und froh ergriff Remus die ausgestreckte Hand und stieg die Uferböschung empor. Als sie schließlich beieinander standen, hielt Severus immer noch Remus Hand fest.

„Sollen wir wieder reingehen? Du hast eiskalte Hände", flüsterte Severus.

„Das macht nichts", flüsterte Remus glücklich zurück. „Wegen vorhin... weißt du ich..."

„Es war ganz allein meine Schuld", sagte Severus ernst.

„Oh nein", protestierte Remus. „Ich weiß doch..."

„Remus – diskutier jetzt nicht mit mir. Ich an deiner Stelle würde diesen Augenblick genießen. Es kommt nicht allzu oft vor, dass ich freiwillig die Schuld für einen Streit auf mich nehme."

Remus drückte leicht die Hand, die immer noch seine Finger umklammert hielt und der Druck wurde sanft erwidert. Remus seufzte beseligt - wenn Severus schon zur Adventszeit so nachgiebig gestimmt war, wie wundervoll würde dann erst Weihnachten werden?

_**ENDE**_


	14. Törchen 14

**Date: **14. Dezember  
**Author: **kslchen  
**Category: **Short Story  
**Character: **Harry  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating: **G  
**Disclaimer:** Harry und die Dursleys sonst gehört J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören lediglich die Idee und die Story.

* * *

**Weihnachtswünsche**

„I wish me a merry christmas, I wish me a merry christmas. I wish me a merry christmas and a happier new year." Die Stimme war schwach, zitterte ein wenig. Es klang nach einem Kind, verloren, vergessen vielleicht, aber auf jeden Fall einsam. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry", wünschte sich eben dieses Kind gerade und blies den Kerzenstummel aus, den es in der Hand hielt. Augenblicklich wurde es stockfinster, doch der kleine Junge, er mochte vielleicht sechs Jahre alt sein, vielleicht auch sieben, kümmerte sich nicht darum. Vor der Dunkelheit hatte er sich nie gefürchtet, auch wenn es in seinem Alter normal war, eben das zu tun. Harry Potter war nie ein normales Kind gewesen.

Jetzt langte er quer durch den ‚Schrank unter der Treppe', wie seine Behausung im Allgemeinen bezeichnet wurde, und drückte den Lichtschalter. Dass er sich dabei den Kopf an eben der Glühbirne stieß, die nun ein dämmriges Licht verbreitete, schien ihn ebenso wenig zu stören, wie Dunkelheit es tat. Er freute sich viel zu sehr auf seine Geschenke. Nicht, dass er richtige Geschenke bekommen würde, aber Harry hatte schon früh herausgefunden, wie er Weihnachten doch zu einem schönen Erlebnis machen konnte. Er schenkte sich ganz einfach selbst etwas!

Natürlich waren es keine besonderen Geschenke und so schönes Geschenkpapier wie Tante Petunia hatte er auch nicht, ganz zu schweigen mal von Geschenkband, aber daraus machte Harry sich ohnehin nicht viel. Das Einzige, was vielleicht ein bisschen schade war, war die Tatsache, dass er alle Geschenke schon kannte. Überraschung stellte sich da recht selten ein. Aber, so hatte Harry beschlossen, er konnte ja wenigsten so _tun_, als wären es schöne Geschenke, eingepackt in buntem Papier mit goldenen Schleifen, geschenkt von lieben Eltern und als wäre er überrascht über den Inhalt.

Und genau das tat Harry. Er tat so, als hätte er ein ganz normales Weihnachten und kein einsames, gefeiert in einem Schrank, mit einem einzigen Kerzenstummel, den er, in Ermangelung eines Streichholzes, nicht einmal ein weiteres Mal würde anzünden können, einem heimlich abgebrochenen Tannenzweig, an dem die Reste einer zerbrochenen Christbaumkugel hingen, die er aus dem Müll gefischt hatte, als Tante Petunia gerade nicht da gewesen war. Immerhin hatte er ja auch noch seine Geschenke! Eifrig machte sich Harry daran, sie auszupacken und freute sich beinahe so sehr darüber, als wären es die Geschenke, von denen er träumte.

Da war eine kaputte Action-Figur von Dudley, auf die Onkel Vernon sich draufgesetzt hatte. Dort ein alter Topflappen von Tante Petunia mit großen roten und grünen Karos und einem Brandloch in der Mitte. Daneben lag ein hübscher Stein, den Harry auf einem Spaziergang gefunden hatte und eine ausgerissene Seite aus einer Zeitschrift, auf der lauter bunte Bilder abgebildet waren. Ein Weihnachtsmann war darauf, Elfen, ein Schlitten, viele Geschenke und lachende Kinder. Eine bunte Glasscherbe hatte Harry auch aufgetrieben und nicht zu vergessen den nur halb aufgeblasenen Gummiball. Orange war der, mit lilafarbenen Tupfen und wenn man gut aufpasste, konnte man sogar noch ein bisschen damit spielen.

Das Geschenk der Dursleys hob Harry sich bis zum Schluss auf. Es war das einzige, das in richtiges, echtes Geschenkpapier eingewickelt war. Die anderen waren nur notdürftig in die vorgestrige Zeitung eingeschlagen worden. Aber dieses Geschenk, das hatte Papier, mit Tannenzweigen und Rentieren drauf. Natürlich, es war bereits kaputt und an einigen Stellen hatten Klebestreifen die Farbe abgemacht, aber es war immerhin Geschenkpapier. Und darin befand sich eine Krawatte! Eine eigene Krawatte, nur für Harry! Sicher, er hatte sie schon oft an Onkel Vernon gesehen und er wusste natürlich auch, dass die Krawatte völlig altmodisch und ziemlich lächerlich war, aber, wie so vieles, störte Harry auch dies nicht.

Jetzt faltete der kleine Junge das Geschenkpapier vorsichtig zusammen und legte es neben die fein säuberlich aufgereihten Geschenke. Der Blick, mit dem er seine Schätze betrachtete, war voller Stolz und Freude. Als wären es wirklich Schätze und nicht nur wertlose, kaputte oder alte Dinge. Aber vielleicht waren sie das auch wirklich. Vielleicht waren es Schätze. Harry zumindest war sich da ganz sicher. Ein letzter Blick auf seine Geschenke, dann löschte Harry das Licht, legte sich hin und schlief ein, ein kaum sichtbares Lächeln auf seinem schmalen Kindergesicht. Und wer weiß, vielleicht bekam er ja zumindest im Traum das, was er jedes Jahr ganz oben auf seinen Wunschzettel schrieb. Eine Familie.


	15. Törchen 15

**Date**: 15. Dezember  
**Author**: Nickodemus  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Harry/Draco  
**Genre**: Romance  
**Rating**: G

* * *

**Zur zwölften Stunde**

Nichts ist mehr so wie vorher, nach diesem einen, verhängnisvollen Weihnachtsabend.

Jedes Jahr warte ich seither auf die zwölfte Stunde. Warte, bis du eingeschlafen bist, mein Liebster. Beobachte, wie sich deine Brust langsam unter deiner ruhigen Atmung hebt und senkt. Dann und erst dann schweifen meine Gedanken zurück, während ich liebevoll dein Haar streichle.

-#-

Es war der 24. Dezember, kurz vor Mitternacht. Drei Jahre liegen seit diesem Abend hinter mir. Lange schob ich meine Zweifel bereits vor mir her. Wusste nicht, wohin mit meiner tiefen Zuneigung für dich, mein Feind.

Zur Weihnachtszeit war meine Verfassung nie die beste, doch auch als mir klar wurde, welcher Art meine Gefühle für dich waren, besserte es sich nicht wirklich. Was sollte ich tun? Es dir sagen? Nein, wohl kaum, doch wohin sollte mich all das führen? Ich wusste es einfach nicht. Dass meine Fragen schon wenige Tage später eine Antwort finden sollten, hätte ich mir zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht träumen lassen.

Die Ruhe im Schloss umgab mich, zog meine Gedanken fort, zu dir. Ließ meine Sorgen auf ein unerträgliches Maß anschwellen, welches kaum noch unter Kontrolle zu bringen war. Ich brauchte deine Nähe so sehr, und doch war ich unfähig zu beurteilen, was du von all dem halten würdest.

Dass eine Gestalt neben mir auftauchte, nahm ich kaum wahr, zu viele Geister gab es in Hogwarts und keiner hielt es normalerweise für nötig sich anzukündigen. So wurde ich erst in dem Moment aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als eine dünne Stimme an mich gerichtet wurde.

„Komm, komm mit mir, Harry."

Eine Option, mich dagegen zu entscheiden, hatte ich nicht. Hinfort gerissen aus meinen düsteren Gedanken, in Begleitung eines Geistes, den ich niemals zuvor gesehen hatte, fand ich mich in einem geschmückten Raum wieder. Der Baum, mit dunkelblauen Kugeln verziert und durch silbernes Lametta abgerundet, machte einen kalten Eindruck, schien nicht wirklich weihnachtlich. Die hohe Decke wurde von einem prächtigen Leuchter geschmückt und aufwendiger Stuck verzierte das weiße Mauerwerk.

Der kleine blonde Junge auf dem Boden fiel mir erst auf, als der Geist einen Finger auf ihn richtete. Ich folgte der Auforderung und erblickte eine Frau um die zwanzig.

Sie reichte dem Jungen eine selbstgemachte Handpuppe. Freudig griff der vielleicht vierjährige Blondschopf nach dem Mini-Zauberer und jauchzte überglücklich. Die Mütze aus grünem Filz schwang hin und her, bewegte ein kleines Glöckchen, das am unteren Ende befestigt war. Lange Zipfel aus rotem und gelben Stoff erregten die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit des Kleinen.

Die Tür flog im selben Augenblick auf, als der Junge sein neues Spielzeug ausgiebig betrachtete. Ein Mann, groß, ebenfalls blond und...mein Gott, jetzt erkannte ich, wer da vor mir stand. Der Mann war kein geringerer als Lucius Malfoy. Jünger und recht adrett stand er imposant im Raum, seinen Stock auf den Jungen gerichtet. Der Kleine...mir wurde flau im Magen. Mit einem undefinierbar widerlichen Grunzen riss er seinem Sohn das Stück Stoff aus der Hand, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ es mit einem Wort in Flammen aufgehen. Nur ein verbrannter Rest blieb übrig.

„Wie oft muss ich Ihnen noch sagen, dass Sie meinen Sohn nicht mit albernen Spielsachen zu einer Memme erziehen sollen, Mrs. Sollix. Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Sollte das erneut passieren, werde ich mich nach einer Dame umsehen, die in der Lage ist, meine Anweisungen auszuführen, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, bitte verzeihen Sie mir."

Sie senkte den Kopf und verließ den Raum. Draco – ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen – konnte nicht verstehen, worum es bei all diesem Geschrei ging, doch sein verzweifelter Blick auf das verbrannte Stück Stoff ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Der Junge griff danach und betrachtete es traurig. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, die wenig später über sein zartes Gesicht liefen.

Meine Sinne drehten sich, als ich mich wieder im Obergeschoß von Hogwarts vorfand, alleine. Was sollte das? Doch bevor mein Kopf in der Lage war zu verstehen, erschien ein weiterer Geist an meiner Seite. Kugelrund und freundlich zog er mich in die Räume der Slytherins. Könnte mich jetzt jemand von ihnen sehen, wäre mein Leben wohl verwirkt, doch keiner der Vorübergehenden nahm mich wahr.

Ein kleines Zimmer am Ende eines Ganges stand einen Spalt weit offen. Ich schlüpfte durch die Tür und...

Draco saß auf seinem Bett, traurig blickten seine wunderschönen, sturmgrauen Augen durch das Zimmer, bevor er ein Kästchen unter seiner Matratze hervor zog. Er öffnete es langsam und holte – ich fasse es nicht – die verbrannte Stoffpuppe hervor. Seine schlanken Hände streifen über das einstige Geschenk. Ich konnte nicht glauben, was sich meinen Augen abspielte. Draco war scheinbar nicht der, für den man ihn halten sollte, und alles, was ich je über ihn gedacht hatte, erschien mir in diesem Augenblick unfair. Meine Erfahrungen drifteten ab ins Wertlose.

Seine Hand griff erneut in den Kasten und förderte ein weiteres Teil zum Vorschein. Ich erblickte es und wusste, dass ich nicht wirklich sah, was ich zu sehen glaubte. Das gelb-rot gesteifte Wollteil in seiner Hand war... mein Schal.

Vor über sechs Monaten glaubte ich ihn verloren zu haben, doch ...ich war schockiert und gefangen zugleich. Mein Feind, der Mann, dessen liebliche Ausstrahlung Tag für Tag meinen Körper erzittern ließ, streichelte über das Stück Wolle, hob es an und schnupperte melancholisch daran. Was geschah hier überhaupt? Wie war das möglich? Sollte ich mich all die Jahre so maßlos in diesem jungen Mann geirrt haben? Indigniert versuchte ich meinen Blick von ihm abzuwenden, doch...zu fantastisch war die Erkenntnis die sich mir offerierte, ja fast aufdrängte.

Noch bevor ich meinen Gedankengang beenden konnte, wurde ich auch aus dieser Situation fortgerissen und stand erneut in dem kalten Gang. Verwirrung umhüllte mich, ließ mich wünschen, wieder in dem Zimmer meines Feindes – oder wie auch immer – zu stehen.

Ich hätte es zwar wissen müssen, doch erschrak ich ein wenig, als der dritte Geist meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, mich mit sich riss und in der Zukunft absetzte. Ich hatte Angst, denn die Zukunft eröffnet uns all die Dinge, die noch nicht entschieden waren, zeigt uns, was sein könnte. Ich war verwirt, sah mich in dem Zimmer um, das sich, lieblos eingerichtet, vor mir erstreckte. Erblickte einen Mann um die Vierzig, der gedankenverloren ein Bild in den Händen hielt. Draco erschien älter, reifer und auf eine gewisse Weise traurig. Durch den Geist angehalten, mir dieses Foto anzuschauen, schritt ich darauf zu.

Auf dem Foto erblickte ich mein Gesicht. Der Herzschlag in meiner Brust geriet außer Kontrolle. Unfähig etwas zu tun starrte ich auf mein Gesicht in Dracos Händen – aus einer Zeitung herausgetrennt und sorgfältig eingerahmt. Der blonde Mann ließ seinen Finger darüber gleiten, bevor er es vor sich auf den Tisch stellte.

Das sollte seine Zukunft sein? Mir wurde schlecht. Wie sollte ich das wissen? Wie? Seine Gefühle für mich, ich war wie in Trance, als mir klar wurde, was ich in den vergangenen Minuten, Stunden - ich wusste es nicht wirklich – erfahren hatte. Das Aufbegehren meines Herzens ließ mich erschaudern. Ich musste zu ihm, jetzt.

Auch diese Rückreise vollzog sich in Windeseile, begleitet von einem mulmigen Gefühl in meiner Magengegend.

Adrenalin jagte durch meine Venen, als ich Draco im Hof abfing – mit gepacktem Koffer, auf dem Weg zu seiner Familie. Der Gesichtsausdruck, als meine Hände seine elfenbeinfarbenen Wangen ergriffen, war göttlich. Ich musste ein wenig schmunzeln, doch es konnte mich nicht davon abhalten, seine lieblichen Lippen zu küssen. Wie lange ich mich danach schon gesehnt hatte...

Deine Reaktion, nachdem du dich panisch umgesehen hattest, sicher warst, unentdeckt geblieben zu sein, verwundert mich noch heute. Nie vergesse ich deine Aktion, nie werde ich den Blick vergessen, den du mir geschenkt hast, bevor deine Lippen, nach erneutem Umsehen, meine trafen. Einen Schlag ins Gesicht oder lautes Gezeter, das war es, was ich erwartet hatte, doch das...

Deine Augen wurden von Sekunde zu Sekunde dunkler und die Spannung war kaum noch zu ertragen. Unter großer Überwindung all deiner aufkeimenden Gefühle wandest du dich zum Gehen, nachdem der Kutscher zur Eile gedrängt hatte, um den Zug nicht zu versäumen. Ich ergriff deinen Arm und unsere Blicke kreuzten sich erneut. Mir wurde flau im Magen. Kleine Schmetterlinge versuchten die neue Situation zu erfassen und tobten wie wild in mir. Ließen mich erkennen, wie groß das Ausmaß meiner Gefühle für dich war.

Du wolltest bleiben, ich konnte es sehen, doch die Pflicht deiner Familie gegenüber bot keine andere Alternative für dich, als in die Kutsche zu steigen. Doch meine Worte, so würdest du mir später gestehen, machten alles Folgende sehr viel leichter für dich, mein Geliebter.

„Ich werde nie mehr zulassen, dass du einsam bist."

Wenige Sekunden verharrten wir in dieser Stellung, bis der Kutschers erneut drängte. Als dein Arm aus meiner Umklammerung glitt und ich dir nachsah, wusste ich, dass mit diesem Tag alles anders werden würde. Für immer.


	16. Türchen 16

**Date:** 16. Dezember  
**Author:** Yamato  
**Category: **Genfic  
**Characters/Pairing:** Barty Crouch (junior und senior), Mrs. Crouch, Albus Dumbledore, einige Minister und Ministeriumsangestellte, ein Überraschungsgast, Winky und Anna, die Hauselfen.  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: General  
**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören JKR. Préah Crouch basiert zusätzlich auf der Fanfiction "Préah" von Kate McLeod. Ihr findet sie hier: http/mitglied.lycos.de/galenturiel/preah.htm  
**A/N: **Yama wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie die Sache mit Barty Crouch damals wirklich abgelaufen ist und darum hat er jetzt einfach ganz frech seine eigene Version der Dinge entworfen.

Diese Geschichte kann für sich allein stehen, sie ist aber auch eine Szene aus dem 14. Kapitel von Amicus Draconis (wo sie natürlich erst nach dem Adventskalender erscheinen wird.)

* * *

**... als ein Wunschtraum, der in Erfüllung geht**

**_Ministry of Magic, December 21st, 1981_**

"Guten Abend, Amos, treten Sie doch näher. Vielen Dank für die Plätzchen, Aislinn, einer unserer Hauselfen wird sie Ihnen gleich abnehmen und zum Buffet rüberbringen. Cornelius – ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit Ihnen zu Ihrer Beförderung zu gratulieren, Claudia, Sie sind sicher sehr stolz auf Ihren Mann. Arthur, Molly – oh danke, aber das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen. Albus, Sie sind tatsächlich gekommen."

Die Augen der alten Ministerin leuchteten vor Freude auf, als sie Albus Dumbledore ihre faltige Hand hinstreckte. Sie hatte nicht mehr wirklich mit seinem Kommen gerechnet, es war ja allgemein bekannt, dass Dumbledore sich von den gesellschaftlichen Zusammenkünften des Ministeriums eher fernzuhalten pflegte.

"Nun, Millicent, ich dachte, da wir in den letzten Jahren so wenig Gelegenheit zum Feiern hatten..." Mit einer galanten Verbeugung ergriff Albus ihre Hand und berührte sie mit den Lippen. "Außerdem, wer könnte bei solch köstlichen Weihnachtsleckereien schon 'nein' sagen?" Er zwinkerte ihr zu, und wandte sich dann zu Claudia Fudge, um klammheimlich eines ihrer Plätzchen zu naschen. "Dumbledore, Sie sind ein Schelm."

"Frank, wie schön dass Sie kommen konnten." Millicent Bagnold wandte sich ihren nächsten Gästen zu. "Und Alice – Sie sehen wie immer bezaubernd aus. Ist Augusta denn gar nicht mitgekommen?"

"Keine Sorge, Mutter geht es gut." Frank Longbottom hatte den besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht der Ministerin richtig interpretiert. "Sie lässt sich entschuldigen. Sie hatte dieses Wochenende den Kleinen und hat die Weihnachtsfeier einfach als Entschuldigung genommen ihn noch einen Tag länger zu behalten."

"Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" scherzte die Ministerin. "Augusta ist ganz vernarrt in den Jungen, grüßen Sie sie bitte von mir. Genießen Sie die Feier."

Sie warf einen Blick in Richtung der Fahrstühle, doch wie es schien, hatte sie erst die Hälfte der Schlange hinter sich gebracht. So sehr es sie auch freute, dass ihre Gäste so zahlreich erschienen waren, im Moment sehnte sie sich nach nichts mehr als einem gemütlichen Lehnstuhl und einer Tasse heißem Tee.

Das Atrium glänzte in festlichem Licht. Hunderte goldener Kerzen strahlten von den prächtigen Kronleuchtern an der pfauenblauen Decke. Da blau und golden hier die vorherrschenden Farben waren, hatte man hauptsächlich auf das traditionelle Rot-Grün verzichtet, und in Blau-Gold-Silber dekoriert. Funkelnde Weihnachtsgirlanden und silbrige Lamettaregen zierten die Decke, wanden sich um die Kronleuchter und die duftigen Zweige der Tannenbäume. Tanzende Lichter, schimmernde Kugeln, schwebende Glitzersterne – bei all ihrer Pracht wirkte die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums doch ein wenig überladen. Als ob es nicht hell und leuchtend und strahlend genug sein könne.

Die Ministerin senkte den Blick. Ihre Welt hatte zu lange im Dunkel leben müssen.

"Bartemius, was für eine Freude. Und Préah, Sie haben uns einen Ihrer leckeren Kuchen mitgebracht." Ihr Blick glitt an der jungen Frau vorbei zu der braunäugigen Hauselfe, auf deren winzigen Ärmchen sich ein riesiger Weihnachtskuchen auftürmte. "Und Ihnen, Barty, wie gefällt Ihnen Ihr Praktikum? Wenn Sie Fragen haben, können Sie sich jederzeit an mein Büro wenden, das wissen Sie."

"Danke, ich komme zurecht." Barty junior warf einen nervösen Seitenblick zu seinem Vater, dessen Gesichtszüge sich bei dem Wort Praktikum unwillkürlich verhärtet hatten. Vater hatte ihm nie verziehen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte, gleich nach seinem Schulabschluss ins Trainingsprogramm für Aurori aufgenommen zu werden. Dieses so genannte Praktikum beim Ministerium war lediglich eine Übergangslösung, bis es ihm gelungen war das passende Hintertürchen zu finden. Oder zu öffnen.

"Winky, würdest du bitte den Kuchen zum Buffet stellen?" wandte Préah sich mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an die Hauselfe. "Danach brauchen wir dich erstmal nicht mehr. Du darfst nach Hause zurückkehren, oder hier mit den Hauselfen verkehren, ganz wie es dir beliebt."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Mistress Préah," quiekte Winky. Sie wollte sich schon abwenden, als Barty senior sie noch einmal zurückrief. "Ist die Bibliothek schon abgestaubt?"

"Liebling, das hat doch morgen noch Zeit." Préah legte eine Hand auf den Arm ihres Ehemannes. "Winky hat so wenig Gelegenheit Zeit mit anderen Hauselfen zu verbringen."

"Préah." Barty vergewisserte sich, dass die Ministerin außer Hörweite war, bevor er weitersprach. "Die Hauselfen hier sind alle mit der Weihnachtsfeier beschäftigt. Und ich sehe wirklich nicht ein, warum ich die Arbeitskraft meiner Hauselfe so einfach ans Ministerium verleihen sollte, wenn es in meinem eigenen Haushalt genug zu tun gibt."

Bei dem Ausdruck 'meinem Haushalt' glitt ein schelmisches Lächeln über Préah's Gesicht und sie hob zweifelnd die Augenbrauen. Barty stieß einen Seufzer aus und hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ganz wie du meinst, Liebes. Winky, tu was die Mistress dir aufgetragen hat."

"Wie Sie wünschen, Master Barty," quiekte Winky.

"Préah, wie schön dich zu treffen. Was macht die Arbeit, Barty?"

Während seine Eltern sofort vom nächsten Menschenauflauf in Beschlag genommen wurden, schnappte sich Barty junior ein Glas Perlenchampagner und schlenderte gelangweilt in Richtung Buffet. Vater würde ihn nicht vermissen, ganz im Gegenteil, er würde froh sein, sich nicht mit ihm beschäftigen zu müssen. Seit der Katastrophe mit dem Abschlusszeugnis hatten sie kaum das Nötigste miteinander geredet.

Manchmal fragte er sich wie Mutter die ganze Situation ertrug. Zwar hatte sie ein echtes Talent dafür, zwischen Vater und ihm zu vermitteln, und bisher hatte sie auch immer mit unendlicher Geduld dafür gesorgt, dass der Familienfrieden gewahrt blieb. Aber konnte ein Mensch ewig den Puffer für andere spielen? Würde das wackelige Gleichgewicht ihrer kleinen Familie nicht irgendwann zerbrechen?

"... und in der Grand Lodge Alpina herrscht wieder mal dicke Luft, wie man hört. Nun, Genaues konnte ich nicht erfahren, hab' ja nicht viel mit den Züricher Gnomen und ihren Machenschaften zu tun. Aber ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass der finanzielle Einbruch irgendwie mit dem Fall von ... na ja, du weißt, wen ich meine zusammenhängt." Amos Diggory wandte den Kopf nach links und rechts, und als er feststellte, dass sie nicht beobachtet wurden, streckte er die Hand nach einem Plätzchen aus.

"Nichts da." Frank Longbottom haute ihm auf die Finger.

Diggory sah ihn empört an, doch Longbottom lachte nur. "Als Auror muss ich schließlich Recht und Gesetz wahren, oder etwa nicht?"

Ein wenig ernster fügte er hinzu: "Vermisst du's nicht manchmal? Ich meine, sich mit Goblins und Hauselfen herumzuärgern, das kann's doch nicht gewesen sein."

Barty wusste genau, wovon die beiden sprachen. Frank Longbottom war einer der Aurori, die für Vater arbeiteten, und Amos Diggory war bis vor etwa einem Jahr sein Partner gewesen. Er hatte den aufstrebenden jungen Gryffindor unter seine Fittiche genommen, als dieser frisch von Hogwarts in die Ausbildung kam, hatte ihn trainiert, und ihn auf den Kampf mit den Schwarzmagiern vorbereitet. Dank seiner Hilfe hatte Longbottom die Ausbildung als einer der Besten abgeschlossen, gemeinsam mit Alice Clearwater, die jetzt seine Frau war.

Und dann hatte Diggory die Aurori ganz plötzlich verlassen, und stattdessen einen Schreibtischjob in der Abteilung für Magische Geschöpfe angenommen. Wie hatte Vater sich doch darüber aufgeregt. 'Er wirft seine Karriere weg, dieser Narr,' hatte er geflucht. 'Diese Hufflepuffs sind doch alle gleich, nicht einen Funken Ehrgeiz.'

An diesem Tag war Barty einmal mehr darüber froh gewesen, dass der Auswahlshut ihn nach Gryffindor gesteckt hatte.

"Ich bin zufrieden mit meinem Job, Frank," gab Diggory zurück und es klang aufrichtig. "Ich weiß, dass es die richtige Entscheidung war."

Barty horchte auf. Vater hatte nie erwähnt aus welchen Gründen Diggory die Aurori verlassen hatte, und der Junge fragte sich, was einen Mann dazu bringen konnte, seine Karriere derart in den Wind zu schießen. Barty selbst hätte alles darum gegeben bei den Aurori aufgenommen zu werden, damit Vater nur endlich stolz auf ihn sein konnte.

"Du weißt, dass Aislinn es nicht länger ertragen konnte. Diese ständige Furcht, diese Angst, mich zu verlieren. Zu viele Aurori haben im letzten Krieg ihr Leben lassen müssen, ebenso wie die Mitglieder von Dumbledore's Orden. Und was noch schlimmer war, die Todesser haben ihre Familien angegriffen. Du weißt, was den McKinnons passiert ist, den Prewetts, den Potters. Glaubst du, ich wollte eines Nachts nach Hause kommen, und meine Frau und meine beiden kleinen Söhne ... aber bitte sprechen wir nicht von solch dunklen Dingen, es ist Weihnachten. Du solltest nur eines wissen, alter Freund, das Wichtigste im Leben, das Allerwichtigste ist deine Familie. Alles andere ist nur zweitrangig."

Frank Longbottom nickte langsam. "Ja, damit hast du Recht, aber genau das ist der Grund, warum ich überhaupt Auror geworden bin. Meine Eltern haben mir beigebracht, dass ich die Menschen, die ich liebe beschützen muss. Ich möchte nicht, dass meine Kinder in einer Welt aufwachsen müssen, die von Todessern regiert wird."

Barty stand wie erstarrt. Ein Mann, der seiner Familie wegen die Karriere aufgab? Kein Wunder, dass Vater sich darüber lustig machte. Ein weiterer Mann, der seinen Beruf nur deshalb gewählt hatte, um seine Lieben zu schützen? Auch das würde Vater nicht verstehen. Ihm ging es doch nur um seinen beruflichen Erfolg. Noch eine Beförderung, noch mehr Einfluss, noch mehr Macht...

Warum konnte Vater nicht ein wenig von Longbottom's Edelmut und Diggory's Opferbereitschaft besitzen?

Nein! Nein, so etwas durfte er gar nicht erst denken. 'Dein Vater liebt dich,' versicherte Mutter ihm immer wieder, 'dein Vater liebt dich. Er kann es nur nicht so zeigen.'

Nein, es war ganz sicher nicht Vater's Schuld. Es war nur seine eigene. Was hatte er denn bisher getan, um Vater's Liebe zu verdienen? Er hatte doch immer wieder nur versagt. Anstatt Vater mit Stolz zu erfüllen, hatte er ihm nichts als Enttäuschungen bereitet. Wie sollte man einen solchen Sohn lieben können? Wie denn?

Das unangenehme Klirren von Metall auf Glas rang ihm in den Ohren. Ministerin Bagnold hatte mit der Fassung ihres Zauberstabes gegen ihr Glas geschlagen, um sich Ruhe zu verschaffen.

"Meine sehr verehrten Kolleginnen und Kollegen, liebe Freunde," begann die Ministerin ihre Rede. "Es ist mir eine große Ehre, Sie heute Abend auf unserer Weihnachtsfeier willkommen heißen zu dürfen. Da wir uns alle auf ein ausgezeichnetes Weihnachtsbuffet freuen, möchte ich mich kurz fassen und nicht viele Worte machen. Einige Dinge jedoch gibt es, die ich sagen möchte: nämlich, dass die schreckliche Zeit des Krieges jetzt zu Ende ist, und wir uns gemeinsam auf eine neue Ära des Friedens zubewegen. Und in diesem Sinne möchte ich Ihnen eine Entscheidung mitteilen, über die ich lange nachgedacht habe und welche ich jetzt für den richtigen Schritt halte: Ich werde als Ministerin für Zauberei zurücktreten."

Ein leises Raunen durchfuhr die Menge, doch Millicent Bagnold sah keine Überraschung auf den Gesichtern der Menschen. Sie hatten mit dieser Entscheidung gerechnet. Unter normalen Umständen wäre die alte Dame vielleicht schon ein, zwei Jahre früher in ihre wohlverdiente Rente gegangen, doch solange sich die Zaubererwelt in einer solchen Krise befand, war dies undenkbar gewesen. Doch nun war die Krise vorbei und sie konnte in Würde abtreten.

"Ich bin die Ministerin des Krieges gewesen," fuhr sie fort, "ich habe viele harte Entscheidungen treffen müssen, und erst die Zeit wird zeigen, ob ich richtig gehandelt habe. Doch nun will ich ein deutliches Zeichen des Friedens setzen. Als meine letzte Amtshandlung erkläre ich hiermit den Zusatzartikel 17 außer Kraft gesetzt. Es besteht nicht länger die Notwendigkeit für unsere Aurori Hexen und Zauberer ohne Anklage festzuhalten oder gar von solch schrecklichen Methoden wie den Unverzeihlichen Flüchen Gebrauch zu machen."

Diese alte Füchsin! Barty Crouch senior umklammerte sein Glas so fest, dass er fürchtete, es zu zerbrechen. Da musste sie ihm doch kurz bevor sie das Zepter an ihn weiterreichte, noch einen Stein in den Weg legen. Natürlich konnte er ihre Entscheidung wieder rückgängig machen, wenn er erst Minister geworden war, doch ohne einen Krieg und einen Dunklen Lord im Hintergrund würde es äußerst schwer werden, eine Rechtfertigung für solche Sondervollmachten zu finden.

Trotzdem, er würde einen Weg finden. Mit etwas Glück und der richtigen Propaganda ließen sich die Leute schon überzeugen.

Etwas anderes bereitete ihm im Moment viel größere Sorgen. Warum war Albus Dumbledore zu dieser Weihnachtsfeier erschienen? War dies etwa ein Zeichen, dass sich Dumbledore wieder für die Vorgänge im Ministerium interessierte, ja vielleicht sogar erwog, sich für den Posten des Ministers zur Verfügung zu stellen?

Bisher hatte Dumbledore es immer abgelehnt, sich zur Wahl zu stellen, auch wenn viele ihn dazu gedrängt hatten. Er wollte seinen Posten als Schulleiter von Hogwarts nicht aufgeben. Aber vielleicht hatte er seine Meinung inzwischen geändert. Macht war verführerisch. Mochte der alte Kauz ruhig den Bescheidenen spielen, ihn, Bartemius Crouch konnte er damit nicht täuschen. Er erkannte einen Puppenspieler, wenn er ihn sah.

"... alle notwendigen Papiere liegen bereits unterzeichnet in meinem Büro. Am ersten Tag des neuen Jahres werden die Kandidaten für den Ministerposten bekannt gegeben."

Die Kandidaten? Also doch. Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Barty Crouch's Lippen. Albus Dumbledore würde also wirklich gegen ihn antreten. Nun, dann konnte er sich warm anziehen. Er, Bartemius Crouch würde sich ganz sicher nicht von einem Posten vertreiben lassen, den er für sich selbst vorgesehen hatte.

"Minister Crouch," flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr. Er wandte den Kopf zur Seite, und sah, dass seine Sekretärin neben ihn getreten war. "Sie haben einen Gegenkandidaten."

Sie machte eine Pause, um ihren Worten Gewicht zu verleihen, und Crouch spitzte die Ohren. Das Nützliche an Bertha Jorkins war, dass sie immer über den neuesten Klatsch informiert war, Geheimnisse an den unmöglichsten Stellen ausbuddelte, und eine Nase für Informationen hatte, um die jeder Spion sie beneiden konnte. Leider brachte sie auch ihre Nachteile mit; sie konnte nichts, aber auch gar nichts für sich behalten Und ihre Klatschgeschichten erwiesen sich auch nicht immer als zutreffend.

"Es ist Fudge." Bertha's Stimme klang sehr selbstzufrieden. "Der Minister der Abteilung für magische Katastrophen."

"Bertha, ich weiß wer Cornelius Fudge ist." Crouch's Augen suchten seinen potentiellen Gegner in der Menge, welche bereits angeregte Flüstergespräche führte und immer wieder zum Buffet hinüberschielte. Niemand schien mehr wirklich die Geduld für die langwierige und weitschweifende Rede der Ministerin aufbringen zu können. Auch Fudge war in eine Unterhaltung mit seiner Sekretärin vertieft, deren breites krötenartiges Grinsen so gar nicht zu ihrer mädchenhaften Haarschleife passen mochte. Crouch's Blick wanderte weiter und fiel stattdessen auf seinen Sohn, welcher gedankenverloren am Buffettisch lehnte und mit glasigen Augen in die Ferne starrte.

"Des Weiteren möchte ich bekannt geben, dass in der Abteilung für magische Spiele und Sportarten..."

Einen Augenblick lang fühlte der junge Crouch den Blick seines Vaters auf sich ruhen, doch er wagte es nicht, sich umzuwenden und diesen zu erwidern. Was würde es ihm helfen, ein weiteres Mal die Verachtung zu spüren, die Vater für ihn empfand? Er musste endlich eine Möglichkeit finden ... oh verdammt, warum hatte es nur mit den Aurori nicht geklappt? Seine Noten waren doch in Ordnung gewesen. Er hätte nur...

Als donnernder Applaus endlich das Ende der Rede ankündigte, und die Menge ihrer Ministerin falschen und ehrlichen Beifall spendete, schob sich Barty durch die Menschenmassen hindurch, bis er vor dem Brunnen der Magischen Bruderschaft stand. Stumm und gleichgültig erhoben sich die prächtigen goldenen Figuren über das Wasser, ihr eingefrorenes Grinsen wirkte grotesk, beinahe bedrohlich, als sie auf ihn hernieder blickten. Die Augen der Hexe und des Zauberers waren hohl und leer, die bewundernden Blicke des Goblins und des Kentauren eine Maske der Falschheit, ja selbst der unterwürfige Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Hauselfen hatte etwas Verschlagenes an sich.

Barty Crouch hatte schon vor langer Zeit aufgehört an die Macht der Wünsche zu glauben. Aber sie lebten jetzt in einem neuen Zeitalter, einem Zeitalter, in dem man wieder hoffen und träumen durfte. Und Weihnachten war nicht mehr fern.

Er nahm eine goldene Münze und ließ sie hinab ins funkelnde Wasser fallen. "Ich wünsche mir ... ich wünsche mir eine neue Chance. Eine Möglichkeit um Vater zu beweisen, dass ich kein Versager bin. Ich wünsche mir, dass mein Vater endlich stolz auf mich sein kann."

Seine Augen folgten immer noch den ringförmigen Bewegungen des Wassers, als ihm die seltsame Stille auffiel, welche sich über die Eingangshalle gesenkt hatte. Der Applaus der Menge war so plötzlich verstummt, als habe man ihn wie eine Kerzenflamme gelöscht.

Er hob den Kopf und sah, dass alle Gesichter in dieselbe Richtung blickten.

Die Türen des mittleren Fahrstuhls hatten sich zur Seite geschoben um den Blick auf eine einzelne Gestalt freizugeben. Im ersten Moment konnte er nur ihre Silhouette gegen das strahlende Licht erkennen, doch einen Augenblick später schlossen sich die Türen wieder hinter ihr und sie wurde sichtbar.

Eine junge Frau, schlank und hochgewachsen, und mit solch blasser Haut, dass ihr zartes elfenbeinweißes Abendkleid dagegen dunkel erschien. Ihr blondes Haar war am Hinterkopf zu einem kunstvollen Knoten verschlungen, bis auf ein paar einzelne federartig schwingende Locken im Nacken und an den Schläfen. Ein kostbar bestickter Winterumhang umrahmte ihre schmale Gestalt, dessen weißer Pelzbesatz sich sanft um ihren Hals schmiegte.

Zweifellos wirkte ihre schlichte, geschmackvolle Aufmachung in dem mit Glitzer und Glanz überladenem Raum noch eine Spur eleganter.

Geflüster und Gemurmel brach aus, als sie näher trat, Gesichter musterten sie mit Neugier, Mitgefühl, oder unverhohlener Feindseligkeit. Überraschung, Unglauben, Kopfschütteln, und Bertha Jorkin's Worte waren wieder einmal laut genug, dass sie zischend im Raum widerhallten: "Was will die denn hier?"

Einige wandten ihre Blicke der Ministerin zu, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten, doch sie schien selbst noch zu fassungslos, um zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. Andere dagegen schienen eifrig zu überlegen, ob sie nicht einfach auf die Besucherin zugehen und sie begrüßen sollten, doch niemand wagte es.

Diese ganze verlogene Bande...

Plötzlich spürte Barty einen seltsamen Anflug von Ärger. Noch vor wenigen Wochen waren einige dieser Leute wie Schmeißfliegen um diese junge Frau herumgeschwirrt, hatten sie mit Komplimenten und Schmeichelreden überschüttet und sich daraus einen Vorteil erhofft. Doch jetzt, da ihr Mann in Azkaban gefangen saß und unter dem Verdacht stand, ein Todesser zu sein, hatten sie sich von ihr abgewandt. Es war ihnen vollkommen gleichgültig ob er schuldig oder unschuldig war, sie wussten nur, dass Bartemius Crouch, Minister der Abteilung für Magisches Recht und Gesetz, es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, diesen Mann zu verurteilen. Und Bartemius Crouch in die Quere zu kommen war nicht nur sehr unklug, sondern auch gefährlich.

Nein, er durfte so nicht über Vater denken. Er durfte das nicht.

Was würde Mutter sagen, wenn sie von diesen schrecklichen Gedanken wüsste?

"Narcissa, was für eine Überraschung!" Mit energischen Schritten trat Albus Dumbledore auf die Besucherin zu und reichte ihr die Hand. "Wie mir scheint, hat mit Ihrem Besuch heute Abend niemand mehr gerechnet. Bitte legen Sie doch ab." Er half ihr aus dem Winterumhang und brachte diesen, nachdem keine der zuständigen Hauselfen erschien, selbst zur Garderobe.

"Ich danke Ihnen, Professor." Narcissa Malfoy's Stimme klang kühl und gefasst, und doch verriet ein leichtes Zittern ihre Nervosität. Jetzt, da Dumbledore das Eis gebrochen hatte, traten auch weitere Gäste auf sie zu und begrüßten sie. Auch die Ministerin schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben, und machte ihr ihre Aufwartung, auffällig-unauffällig flankiert von Longbottom und Diggory. Barty warf einen Blick zu seinem Vater hinüber, dieser beobachtete die ganze Szenerie mit steinernem Blick und vor Wut aufgerissenen Augen.

"Elf, stell' den Weihnachtspudding zum Buffet."

Etwas in Richtung Boden quiekte ein "Ja, Mistress!" zur Antwort. Durch die Menge hatte Barty gar nicht sehen können, dass neben Mrs. Malfoy eine Hauselfe stand.

"Verzeihen Sie, Mrs. Malfoy..." Ein junger Auror, dessen Blick fahrig zwischen Vater und der jungen Frau hin und her wanderte, (als wisse er nicht, vor wem er sich mehr fürchten sollte) räusperte sich verlegen. "Wir ... uhm ... würden gern einen Blick auf den Pudding werfen, wenn Sie ... uhm ... nichts dagegen haben. Vorschrift, verstehen Sie?"

"Sicher, wenn Sie nichts Besseres zu tun haben." Narcissa Malfoy hob die Augenbrauen und plötzlich verspürte Barty das dringende Bedürfnis, die Schale mit dem Pudding zu nehmen und diesen schnurstracks ins Gesicht des Aurors zu befördern. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er gar nicht traurig darüber, nicht in den Kreis der Aurori aufgenommen worden zu sein. Bisher hatte er die Aurori als tapfere Helden gesehen, aber dies hier war einfach nur peinlich.

"Wir ... uhm ... würden auch gern einen Blick in ihre Handtasche und auf sonstige mitgebrachte Gegenstände werfen," fügte ein weiterer Auror hinzu und zog seinen Zauberstab. "Bitte legen Sie Ihren Schmuck ab, und übergeben Sie ihn uns zur Kontrolle. Sie werden selbstverständlich alles unbeschadet zurückerhalten."

Das reichte jetzt aber endgültig. Natürlich führten diese Jungen nur Befehle aus, aber wenn der Job eines Aurors darin bestand, Menschen in der Öffentlichkeit zu demütigen, so war Barty sich nicht mehr sicher, dass dies wirklich ein erstrebenswerter Beruf war. Ohne lange nachzudenken, drängte er sich durch die Menge auf die schöne junge Frau und ihre beiden Peiniger zu.

"Wohin so eilig, mein Junge?" Vater trat ihm in den Weg, sein Gesicht zeigte ein ungehaltenes Stirnrunzeln.

"Ist das wirklich notwendig, Vater?" Barty erschrak über die Wut in seiner Stimme, er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er es jemals gewagt hatte, seinen Vater so anzufahren. "Wie kannst du sie nur so demütigen?"

"Sei still und misch dich nicht in Angelegenheiten von denen du nichts verstehst." Eine eisige Kälte hatte von der Stimme seines Vaters Besitz ergriffen. "Ein naives Kind wie du weiß nichts von den Machenschaften der Todesser. Du lässt dich von Aussehen und schönen Schein täuschen, aber diese Frau ist eine hinterhältige Giftschlange, und du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung, wozu sie fähig ist."

"Liebling, bitte." Mutter trat neben Vater und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. Ihr unsäglich feines Gespür für Schwierigkeiten musste sie gerade zum rechten Zeitpunkt hergeführt haben. "Wir sind auf einer Weihnachtsfeier."

"Das ist mir bewusst, Préah, und ich habe wirklich Besseres zu tun, als mich mit diesem Versager herumzuärgern." Vater warf Barty einen letzten verächtlichen Blick zu und wandte sich ab, um mit schnellen Schritten davon zu marschieren, in Richtung seines Rivalen Albus Dumbledore. Dieser war inzwischen von der Garderobe zurückgekehrt, und hatte sich von Narcissa's Pudding genommen, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten um die beiden jungen Aurori zu kümmern, welche jetzt wie begossene Pudel dastanden, die Zauberstäbe noch in den Händen.

Bertha Jorkins beäugte ihn entsetzt als erwarte sie, er würde im nächsten Moment tot umfallen, doch das schien Dumbledore nicht den Appetit zu verderben.

"Barty, du weißt, dass Vater es nicht so meint." Auch Mutter's liebevolle Worte schienen heute Abend nicht besonders viel Trost spenden zu können. "Du weißt, unter welch furchtbarem Druck er steht und wie schwer seine Arbeit ist. Da rutscht einem leicht etwas heraus, das man später bereut."

"Ja, natürlich weiß ich das, Mutter. Bitte entschuldige mich, ich muss mich nur ein wenig frisch machen."

Zum Glück war der Vorraum der Toilette leer. Barty ließ ein wenig Wasser über seine Hände laufen und betrachtete gedankenverloren sein Spiegelbild, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Was sollte er sich auch ansehen? Barty, den Versager?

Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und lehnte den Kopf an das kühle Glas. Das war ja wieder mal prima gelaufen heute. Als ob er nicht schon genug Probleme hätte. Wieder einmal hatte er es geschafft, alles nur noch schlimmer ..."

"Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Sir?"

Er wandte sich um, als er die piepsige Stimme hörte, konnte aber im ersten Moment niemanden erkennen. Erst als er den Blick senkte, sah er eine kleine Hauselfe hinter sich stehen, die ängstlich zu ihm hochblickte. Wie alle Hauselfen war sie glatzköpfig, doch eine einzelne grüne Haarsträhne fiel über ihr Gesicht, als sie sich vor ihm verneigte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung strich sie diese hinter eines ihrer spitzen Ohren zurück.

"Anna soll Mr. Bartemius Crouch diesen Brief geben," quiekte die Elfe. "Ist sehr sehr wichtig, und sehr sehr geheim. Mr. Bartemius Crouch soll mit niemand drüber sprechen."

"Ich denke wohl eher, du meinst meinen Vater." Verwirrt nahm Barty den Umschlag und betrachtete ihn. Außer dem Namen Bartemius Crouch stand nichts darauf, kein Absender, keine Adresse. Wahrscheinlich hatte die Elfe ihn mit seinem Vater verwechselt, schließlich trugen sie beide denselben Namen.

"Anna weiß nicht. Anna weiß nur, Mr. Bartemius Crouch Brief geben. Anna hat ihren Auftrag erfüllt. Anna geht jetzt." Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwand die Hauselfe wieder.

Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Kurzentschlossen riss Barty den Umschlag auf.

_Mr. Crouch,_

_es wäre mein sicherer Tod Ihnen meinen Namen zu verraten, doch ich habe eine wichtige Information für Sie. Heute Nacht planen einige Todesser den Auror Frank Longbottom in seinem Haus zu überfallen, sobald er von der Weihnachtsfeier im Ministerium zurückkehrt. Geben Sie diese Information an niemanden weiter, auch nicht an Ihre eigenen Aurori, sonst sind die Todesser sofort gewarnt. Seien Sie vorsichtig, es befinden sich Spione unter ihren Leuten. Aber Sie müssen diesen Angriff auf jeden Fall verhindern, das Schicksal der Magischen Welt steht auf dem Spiel._

_Ein Freund_

Ein Angriff? Auf Longbottom? Noch heute Nacht? Beinahe wäre Barty das Pergament aus den zitternden Händen geglitten. Er musste sofort Vater Bescheid geben, es gab jetzt keinen Zweifel mehr, dass der Brief an ihn gerichtet war. Vater würde wissen, was zu tun war. Er würde...

Was, wenn er ihm gar nicht glaubte? Wenn er das Ganze nur für einen albernen Scherz hielt, oder einen Versuch, sich wichtig zu machen?

_Das Schicksal der Magischen Welt steht auf dem Spiel_. Die Worte hallten tief in seinem Geist wider, was wenn es zu spät sein würde? Was hatten die Todesser mit Longbottom vor?

Ein Gedanke wurde in ihm wach. Zunächst war es nur eine flüchtige Idee, doch allmählich nahm sie Gestalt an. Langsam aber unaufhörlich wurde ihm klar, dass er die Dinge diesmal selbst in die Hand nehmen musste. Er konnte nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind zu seinem Vater rennen und ihn um Hilfe bitten.

Dies war seine Chance. Seine Möglichkeit um zu zeigen, dass er kein Versager war. Seine Möglichkeit um zu beweisen, dass er seinen Platz bei den Aurori verdient hatte. Der Moment, auf den er sein ganzes Leben lang gewartet hatte.

Sein Wunsch war endlich in Erfüllung gegangen. Vater würde stolz auf ihn sein.


	17. Türchen 17

**Date: **17. Dezember  
**Author: **Anna (Kitsune-to-Neko)  
**Category:** Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Minerva McGonagall  
**Genre:** General  
**Rating: **G  
**A/N:** Hachja mal was Besinnliches in der Weihnachtsstimmung. /Unserer Meinung nach ist es das Wichtigste an Weihnachten bei denen zu sein, die wir lieben/ Wenn auch bei einigen nur im Geiste. Vielleicht denkt ihr ja auch an jemanden, bei dem ihr euch lang nicht mehr gemeldet habt, oder an jemanden, den ihr jeden Tag seht.

Und euch allen ein frohes Fest.

* * *

**Letters**

Es war wesentlich ruhiger im Schloss, nun da die meisten Schüler in ihre, mehr oder minder verdienten, Ferien gefahren waren.

Minerva McGonagall blickte aus dem Fenster über die verschneiten Länderein. Überall glitzerte es geheimnisvoll in der Dunkelheit des späten Abends. Nur Hagrids Hütte war vom Leuchten dreier Kerzen erhellt. Pünktlich mit dem ersten Advent kam jede Woche eine hinzu. Der Wildhüter achtete peinlichst darauf, dass sie nie ausgangen, bis sie am Weihnachtsabend von einer Tanne vor seiner Hütte ersetzt wurden.

Ein ruhiges, friedliches Lächeln hatte sich auf Minervas Lippen gelegt, jeder hatte so seine kleinen Rituale.

Und es war höchste Zeit mit ihrem zu beginnen, jetzt wo sie in der richtigen Stimmung dafür war ihre Post zu erledigen.

Für gewöhnlich schrieb sie ungern Briefe, was daran liegen mochte, dass sie allein ihre Unterschrift, zu Beginn jedes neuen Schuljahres, unter hunderte Benachrichtigungen setzen musste. Aber Weihnachtspost war jedes Jahr etwas Besonderes. Der Zeitpunkt um an alle zu denken, die während des Alltags zu kurz kamen.

Sie wandte sich ihrem Schreibtisch zu, öffnete ein kleines geschnitztes Kästchen und holte die Liste hervor. Ein klein wenig wehmütig betrachtete sie das Pergament einen Augenblick. In der Zeit der dunklen Herrschaft waren so viele Namen verschwunden.

Minerva seufzte leise, als sie ein paar weitere Kerzen anzündete. "Meine Augen werden auch von Jahr zu Jahr schlechter...",murmelte sie und dachte kurz an die Zeit zurück, als sie noch Sucherin für Gryffindor war. "Wäre schön mal wieder zu gewinnen und den Pokal wieder in den Händen zu halten." Kurz verlor sie sich in Träumereien. "Und vor allem: Severus mal wieder zu schlagen." Sie musste leise kichern bei der Vorstellung, wie sie selbst auf einem Besen gegen den Hauslehrer antrat. "Aber nur wenn Pomona und Filius auch mitmachen", lachte sie noch etwas mehr, was ihr einen bösen Blick von Großtante Iuseppa einbrachte. Minerva fragte sich erneut, ob sie das Gemälde nicht vielleicht doch besser in das kleine Cotton bringen sollte.

Sie zog das Fässchen mit der smaragdgrünen Tinte näher. Es hatten sich schon viele darüber lustig gemacht, dass ausgerechnet sie, als Vorsteherin Gryffindors, eine Vorliebe für Grün hatte. Sie war allerdings der Meinung, dass in roter Tinte geschriebene Briefe eventuell zu sehr an unangenehme Schulerfahrungen erinnerten. Und zudem durchaus als feindselig angesehen werden konnten. Was Severus noch nie daran gehindert hatte besonders viel rote Tinte zu verbrauchen.

Die ältere Dame stibitzte sich einen weiteren Ingwerkeks von ihrem Vorrat, summte ein Weihnachtslied und schrieb unermüdlich weiter. Jeder bekam eine individuelle Antwort, auch wenn das natürlich noch länger dauerte. Und es wahrscheinlich auch niemand wirklich zu würdigen wusste. Es verschaffte ihr doch ein unglaublich gutes Gefühl.

Zufrieden legte sie den letzten Brief auf einen doch beachtlichen Stapel. Minerva streckte sich und sah die schlafende Tante in ihrem Rahmen an. Wahrscheinlich würde sie sie doch hängen lassen. Im Cotton würde sie sich doch nur einsam fühlen und das hatte sie nun wirklich nicht verdient.

Vorsichtig tauschte sie eine heruntergebrannte Kerze aus. Doch während sie versuchte eine neue Lichtquelle in die Halterung zu zwängen tropfte ein wenig flüssiger Wachs auf den obersten Umschlag. Minerva sah den aufmüpfigen Kerzenstummel tadelnd über den Rand ihrer Brille an. Unbewusst schnalzte sie kurz mit der Zunge, als handele es sich bei dem Gegenstand um einen weiteren Weasley, der versuchte Schuleigentum in die Luft zu sprengen. Nun, jetzt kam der Wachsrest halt in die Schachtel, in der sie alle Kerzenreste aufbewahrte. Eigentlich der Intention folgend daraus irgendwann neue Kerzen zu machen, was sie aber schon seit Jahren vor sich herschob, aber da die Schachtel magisch war und deswegen unermesslich viele Stummel fassen konnte, drängt sie ja auch niemand.

Die Lehrerin zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und tippte auf den Wachsfleck, der sich sofort an die Spitze des Holzes hängte. Minerva balancierte ihn zu der Schatulle, wo sie ihn wieder mit der Kerze vereinte.

Dann wandte sie sich wieder den Briefen zu und strich behutsam über die Adresse des Obersten.

"Alice und Frank Longbottom

St. Mungo-Hospital für Magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen

London"

Sie hoffte jedes Jahr eine Antwort zu bekommen, ausschließlich, weil es bedeutet hätte, dass die Freunde auf dem Wege der Besserung gewesen wären. Das wäre ein schönes Geschenk. Besonders für Neville und Augusta.

"Um Freunde muss man sich kümmern", murmelte die ältere Dame im Bild und zwinkerte ihrer Nichte zu.

Ein leises Klopfen verhinderte jedoch eine weitere Unterhaltung. Minerva blickte ein wenig verwirrt zur Tür.

"Herein?"

Albus war schon im Morgenrock (Lila mit blauen Sternchen), schien aber noch nicht geschlafen zu haben. "Hatte ich es doch richtig gesehen, dass bei dir noch Licht brennt", sagte er lächelnd und trat ein. "Es hat ganz den Anschein, als würde der Spruch "alte Menschen schlafen wenig" auf uns zutreffen." Er zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ja... da magst du Recht haben.", sagte sie, wenn auch leicht gequält. Sie war noch lange nicht so alt wie er. "Setz dich."

Sie holte die Kekse und setzt noch einen Tee auf. Als sie Dumbledore dabei zusah, wie er einen Keks aß und einige der Krümel in seinem Bart verschwanden, dachte sie daran, dass es wirklich schön war auch Freunde zu haben, mit denen man nachts zusammensitzen und über wirklich alles reden konnte.

"Ob du es glaubst oder nicht, ich habe soeben das wundersame Nachttopfzimmer wiederentdeckt." Auch wenn diese Gespräche nicht unbedingt immer sehr geistreich waren.


	18. Türchen 18

**Date: **18. Dezember  
**Author: **Amy  
**Category: **Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing: **Top secret.  
**Genre: **Tragedy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir. Bloß die Geschichte...

* * *

Ein diffuses, unwirklich wirkendes Licht beherrschte den Ort, bedrückte mehr als das es ein Leuchten auf die Welt warf. Auch der Regen, der eintönig fiel, zeitweise von aufkommenden Wind gepeitscht wurde, trug nicht dazu bei, die Stimmung aller Anwesenden aufzuhellen. Schweigend, mit gesenkten Köpfen, lauschte die versammelte Menge dem Priester, dessen eindrucksvolle Rede von dem Schluchzen der Anwesenden und dem Prasseln des Regens begleitet wurde.

„.. er war ein wunderbarer Junge, der sich durch großen Mut auszeichnete, einen Mut, der immer wieder auf die Probe gestellt wurde und den er uns allen ein ums andere Mal wieder bewies. Er, der uns alle in den finstersten Stunden noch an Hoffnung glauben ließ. Er..."

Ein großer, schlankgewachsener Junge stand etwas abseits der Menge vor dem Grab, seine Augen starr auf den Grabstein gerichtet, und doch wirkte es so, als würde er ihn nicht wahrnehmen. Ihn nicht wahrnehmen _wollen_. In seinen Kopf hörte er immer wieder die eine Frage, warum er? Warum hätte es nicht ihn selbst treffen können? Warum musste er ihn überleben, mit dem Wissen, was er ihm auf seine Frage geantwortet hatte..

Als er das mitfühlend klingende Nein aus dem Mund dieses jungen Mannes gehört hatte, war ihm, als hätte er ihm damit sein Herz herausgerissen, jenes Herz, das er ihm hinzugeben bereit gewesen war. Seit dem ersten Tag ihrer Freundschaft war er etwas besonderes für ihn gewesen, aber erst jetzt, in diesen Tagen, wo niemand genau wusste wie lange er noch unter den Lebenden weilen würde, hatte er sich aufgerafft und ihm seine Gefühle gestanden. Er hatte gehofft mit dem Wissen, dass seine Liebe erwidert wurde, sterben zu können – falls es denn soweit kommen musste. Mit einem Nein, einer Ablehnung, hatte er nicht gerechnet. Weder damit, noch mit dem Grund dafür. Harry, sein Harry, dem Jungen, dem sein Herz gehört hatte, erklärte ihm, dass er seinen anderen besten Freund liebte.

Und nicht ihn!

So stand er vor seinem Grab, wusste, dass er ihn verloren hatte, zweimal, und das für immer. Nie wieder würde er hoffen können, von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft träumen. Nie wieder...

Die Tränen auf seinem Gesicht mischten sich mit dem Regen und ein Schluchzen schüttelte ihn, wann genau er zu weinen begonnen hatte wusste er nicht, aber es war das letzte, was ihn in diesem Moment interessierte. Wohl war er nach der Zeit in Hogwarts um einiges ernster geworden, auch schweigsamer und nicht mehr so fröhlich wie früher, und doch war er immer noch der sensible Junge, der Harry Potters bester Freund gewesen war.

Mit ihm trauerte die gesamte Zaubererwelt, diese sonst so feierliche Zeit war in diesem Jahr völlig untergegangen und nur vereinzelt sah man die ansonsten so prächtige Beleuchtung strahlen. Es war Weihnachtszeit, heute war der Tag, an dessen Abend normalerweise alle Kerzen brannten, aber auch das war ihm egal. Mit wem sollte er sich über die Geschenke freuen, wenn nicht mit ihm?

Mit wem feiern, dass es das erste Fest war, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort? Oh ja, er war besiegt worden, Harry hatte vollendet, was er seit Jahren versuchte und endgültig die Oberhand gewonnen. Doch zu welchen Preis...

Nicht nur sein Feind hatte mit dem Leben zahlen müssen, nein, er hatte auch ihn mit in den Tod gerissen.

Die Gemeinschaft konnte aufatmen und die Angst war gebrochen, die Freude war aber gedämpft. Jeder fühlte den schalen Geschmack im Mund, darüber dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zwar besiegt wurde, sie damit aber auch ihren Helden verloren hatten.

Das war er gewesen, ein wahrer Held, der Junge, der lebte. Der Junge, der überlebte. Und schließlich doch starb...

Wieder schluchzte er auf, sah nicht einmal auf, als sich ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern legte.

„Hör auf zu heulen, Wiesel." hörte er eine Stimme sagen, hob jetzt doch den Kopf und sah in die Augen von Draco Malfoy. Er war groß, allerdings nicht so groß wie er selbst und trug einen schwarzen, edlen Umhang.

Auch er war gekommen... natürlich war er das, hatte doch auch er seinen Geliebten heute beerdigen müssen, gemeinsam mit ihm, Ron, und Millionen von anderen Hexen und Zauberern.

„Klappe Frettchen." konterte er sofort, obwohl sie schon lange Freunde waren, fielen scherzhaft noch oft die alten Beleidigungen.

„Er ist tot..." flüsterte er dann, wusste das auch dem Blonden das Herz schwer war.

„Wir haben ihn beide schon einmal verloren... es tut dennoch weh..."

„Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass sich Neville einmal so mausern würde und uns Harry wegschnappt?"

Ron seufzte und dann umarmte er Draco, sein trauriger Blick noch immer auf das Grab seines besten Freundes und Geliebten gerichtet.

„Niemand..."


	19. Türchen 19

**Date: **19. Dezember  
**Author: **Cissylein  
**Category: **Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing: **Lucius & Narzissa Malfoy, Severus Snape, Santa Claus, Elf  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** Die schrecklich nette Familie gehört Joanne K. Rowling, der Elf mir.  
**A/N:** Für alle Zaubererfamilien die einen Elf besitzen. Gleichzeitig fordere ich mehr Gerechtigkeit für diese kleinen, dämlichen Geschöpfe. :D Nein, ich habe nichts mit Hermine zu tun. All jene die weder Zauberer sind, noch einen Elfen besitzen, sind natürlich auch rechtherzlichst, und ohne jeglichen Missbrauch des Imperius °hust° dazu gez- ich meine aufgefordert diese short story zu lesen. Besondere Widmung allerdings gilt meinem Hauselfen Anna, der sich hier hoffentlich wieder erkennt und das als eine gelungene Darstellung unseres täglichen Familienlebens ansieht. °knuddelt ganz feste°

* * *

**Die Malfoys**

_Weihnachten in Malfoy Manor_

Noch im Flug schimmerte die Weihnachtsbaumkugel in ihrer herrlichsten Pracht und bohrte sich dann in Form von kleinen Scherben und Splittern in den Fuß des Mannes, dem sowohl der Boden, auf dem sie zerschellt war, die Kugel an sich, ja das gesamte Haus gehörte. Unter großer Anstrengung schaffte es Mr. Lucius Malfoy vor Schmerz nicht laut aufzujaulen und hüpfte nun mit zusammengepressten Zähnen auf einem Bein auf und ab.

„Ich sage dir ständig, dass du nicht ohne Schuhe durchs Haus laufen sollst", mahnte seine schöne Gattin, deren blondes Haar beinah genauso glänzte und glitzerte wie der restliche Christbaumschmuck, der im gesamten Anwesen verteilt war.

Malfoy Manor war weit und breit das bunteste düsterste Haus in ganz Wiltshire. Und wie bei so vielen Zaubererfamilien dieser Zeit ergaben ein finsteres Gemüt und das wohl fröhlichste Fest des Jahres eine gefährliche Mischung – welche noch immer in Form von Lucius Malfoy auf und ab humpelte.

„Hältst du mal bitte kurz?", fragte Narzissa Malfoy und drückte Severus Snape, den am häufigsten gesehenen Gast im Manor, das schreiende Bündel namens Draco Malfoy in die Arme, um ihren Ehemann endlich von der Qual zu erlösen. Einen Schmerzenslaut, als sie ihm die Scherbe aus dem Fuß zog, konnte er nun nicht mehr unterdrücken, wofür er einen amüsierten Blick seines alten Kameraden erntete. Dies konnte er natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und die Tatsache, dass Snape mit seinem Sohn auf dem Arm – welcher sinnentleert, wie es für Babys diesen Alters üblich war, vor sich dahin glotzte – auf gewisse Weise einen lächerlichen Anblick bot, kam ihm wie gerufen.

„Na na na, Severus", sagte er, „wenn du sein Patenonkel sein willst, musst du dich wohl etwas mehr anstrengen."

„Ich habe nie darum gebeten", murmelte Snape ihm zu, darauf bedacht, außer Hörreichweite der sensiblen Mutter zu sein. Dann seufzte er. „Äh, Narzissa, Draco hat … gespuckt …"

Nachdem Narzissa ihren Mann von seinem Schmerz befreit, die Christbaumkugel mit einem _Reparo_ flüchtig repariert und einem _Wingardium Leviosa_ an einen der obersten Zweige des Baumes transportiert hatte, eilte sie zurück zu Snape um nun _ihn_ von seiner Schmach zu erlösen.

„Ach", sagte sie und ließ ihr glockenhelles Lachen erklingen, „das passiert. Was glaubst du, wieso ich mich fünfmal am Tag umziehe?" Mit einer Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs beseitigte sie das unappetitliche Malheur auf Snapes Schulter.

„Wieso zauberst du es denn nicht einfach weg?", fragte der Zaubertränkemeister.

„Die Wahrheit ist", antwortete Lucius an ihrer Stelle, „sie hat mehr Kleider in ihrem Schrank, als sie im Leben anziehen kann."

Narzissa bewarf ihn daraufhin kichernd mit etwas rotem Weihnachtskonfetti, welches sich mit erstaunlicher Anhänglichkeit in Lucius seidigem Haar verfing. Er seufzte und setzte einen genervten Blick auf. „Darling?"

„Ja?", fragten Narzissa und Snape wie aus einem Mund.

Lucius Malfoy runzelte hilflos die Stirn. „Nun .. ich … ich meinte Narzissa", sagte er, worauf Snape etwas zu laut lachte. „Natürlich! Das war auch nur ... ein kleiner Scherz."

„Ahahaha", machte Lucius, deutete mit dem Zeigefinger zwinkernd auf seinen Freund und machte ein klackendes Geräusch mit der Zunge. „Wir werden zu Weihnachten wohl richtig komisch, was? Jedenfalls", begann er und fischte schielend Konfetti aus seinem Haar, das ihm in einer Strähne vor den Augen hin- und herbaumelte, „dachte ich mir, es würde dich interessieren, wie es überhaupt zum Fall der Weihnachtsbaumkugel kommen konnte. Diese Hauselfe ist schon wieder gegen den Weihnachtsbaum gerannt."

Narzissa seufzte. „Schon wieder? Wo ist sie denn?"

„Was weiß ich", antwortete ihr Mann desinteressiert. „Sicher in der Küche. Da wo sie hingehört." Er fand diesen Scherz so gelungen, dass er sich ein Grinsen gönnte und Snape Zustimmung erheischend anblickte. Der jedoch war noch immer in Gedanken über seinen peinlichen Ausrutscher versunken.

„Oh Lucius!", sagte Narzissa eifrig, „bevor ich es vergesse! Mach doch bitte das Feuer im Kamin aus, ja?"

Mr. Malfoy nickte gnädig und setzte sich galant in Bewegung.

„Ach und stolpere nicht-" Seine Gattin seufzte. „-über den Elf." Nur Sekunden zuvor hatte sie die großen Ohren des Elfen hinter dem Sofa auf und ab wippen sehen. Jetzt sah sie weder Elfenohren noch Lucius, da beide, wie Narzissa vermutete, hinter dem Sofa lagen. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung kam Lucius wieder auf die Beine, das Gesicht hochrot vor Zorn. Die kleine Hauselfe stattdessen wuselte in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf dem Fußboden herum, um die verteilten Plätzchen, die bei dem Zusammenprall heruntergefallen waren, einzusammeln.

Es wäre nicht übertrieben zu sagen, dass man bei den Malfoys vom Fußboden essen konnte, doch auch andere Umstände hätten das mittlerweile panische Geschöpf nicht davon abgehalten, ihren Mund auf den Teppich zu pressen um herumliegende Plätzchenkrümel aufzusaugen. Narzissa beobachtete dieses Unterfangen mit Schrecken, Lucius mit Genugtuung und Snape mit Ekel.

Als sie diese Aufgabe für erledigt hielt, raste die Hauselfe, das Plätzchentablett auf den Händen balancierend, noch immer in großer Geschwindigkeit weiter – um erneut mit dem Weihnachtsbaum zu kollidieren.

Lucius stöhnte entnervt.

Die schimmernden Kugeln am Baum erzitterten gefährlich. Blieben jedoch alle artig an ihren Zweigen hängen. Die Plätzchen allerdings lagen wiederum auf dem Fußboden verteilt.

Narzissa seufzte, machte ein paar Schritte auf ihren Elfen zu und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Nein nein nein, das darfst du nicht hörst du?"

„Narzissa", sagte Lucius, rieb sich die Schläfen und löschte mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs das Feuer. „Sie ist ein Elf, kein Kind."

Die Hauselfe Anna saß auf allen vier Buchstaben und glotze ihre Mistress aus ihren Tennisballaugen groß an.

„Trotz allem", warf Snape ein, „scheint sie dich nicht zu verstehen."

„Da geht unser Weihnachtsbaum kaputt", belehrte Narzissa ihren kleinen Diener deutlich. „Und du bekommst eine Beule! Verstehst du mich?"

Anna nickte und schlackerte dabei mit ihren Ohren.

Plötzlich ertönte ein Poltern, das vom Dach zu kommen schien. Narzissa blickte ihren Hauselfen, dessen Miene sich nicht im Geringsten veränderte, mit großen Augen an, sprang dann plötzlich auf und riss Snape ihren Sohn aus den Armen.

„Er kommt, er kommt!", rief sie aufgeregt und plapperte auf Draco ein, der zwar jauchzend vor sich hin sabberte, jedoch kein Wort verstand.

Ruß und Asche rieselten den Kaminschacht hinab. Ein dicker, weißbärtiger Mann plumpste auf die Feuerstelle und rieb sich dann den Hintern, an dem einige glühende Kohlen klebten. Schnaufend, wobei seine dicke Knollennase gefährlich bebte, drehte er sich herum. „Das ist das dritte Jahr in Folge, dass Sie vergessen haben den Kamin rechtzeitig auszumachen!", grollte er mit tiefer Stimme, seine buschigen Augenbrauen tief in die Stirn gezogen. „Ho ho ho", fügte er kurz angebunden hinzu.

„Verzeihung", sagte Lucius gedehnt, schien sich jedoch nicht einmal die Mühe zu machen überzeugend zu klingen. Er warf Snape einen Blick zu. Der schien ebenfalls nicht einmal daran zu denken, das düstere Grinsen aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

„Nun", sagte Santa Claus und trat aus dem Kamin. „Malfoy, habe ich Recht?"

Narzissa nickte und zeigte ihr strahlendstes Lächeln. „Und Snape", fügte sie hinzu.

Santa Claus runzelte die Stirn. „Der steht aber nicht auf meiner Liste."

„Oh", machte Narzissa und blickte die beiden Männer, die hinter ihr standen und keine Mine verzogen, entsetzt an.

„Dann wollen wir mal", sagte Santa und krempelte seine gewaltigen roten Ärmel nach oben. „Malfoy, Draco", murmelte er mit einem flüchtigen Blick auf den Hosenscheißer in Narzissa Armen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten die gewaltigen Pakete aus dem Weihnachtssack zu ziehen. Dieser war zwar riesig und bis zum Rand gefüllt, schien aber zur Hälfte aus Dracos Geschenken zu bestehen.

Dracos Augen wurden immer größer, Lucius immer blasser und Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten von Geschenk zu Geschenk weiter nach oben.

„Was denn, was denn", sagte Narzissa, „das ist bestimmt wie bei Mary Poppins! Der Sack ist wie ein Fass ohne Boden, er füllt sich immer wieder nach! Ist es nicht so, Mr. Santa? Mr. … Claus?"

„Lassen Sie das _Mr_ einfach weg", entgegnete der Gefragte verwirrt. „Und jaja, ganz richtig, das ändert aber nichts an der Tatsache, dass Ihr Sohn mehr bekommt als jedes andere Kind."

„Ich hab ja gesagt, dass es für jemanden, der so klein ist, viel zu viel ist", pflichtete Lucius ihm bei.

Narzissa schob schmollend ihre vollen Lippen nach vorn. „Ach papperlapapp", schnappte sie.

„Abgesehen davon hat er das gar nicht verdient", nickte der Weihnachtsmann.

„Er ist kaum ein Jahr alt!", entgegnete Narzissa nun ärgerlich. „Er ist noch gar nicht in der Lage etwas anzustellen, wie soll er es dann nicht verdienen?"

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Ich bitte darum!"

„Er ist ein Malfoy!"

Narzissas Kiefer klappte herunter.

„Jaaaa", fuhr Snape dazwischen und klatschte in die Hände. „Sie sollten ihre Zeit hier nicht verschwenden, die anderen Kinder warten schon sehnlichst! Beehren Sie uns doch nächstes Jahr wieder." Er reichte ihm seine Mütze und schob ihn regelrecht zum Kamin.

„Hey Moment", rief Narzissa. „Was ist mit meinem Geschenk?"

Snape und Santa Claus wechselten einen Blick. „Mrs. Malfoy", seufzte der dickbäuchige Mann. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich nur den Kindern ihre Geschenke bringe. Ich sage Ihnen das nun jedes Jahr."

Narzissa nickte und senkte enttäuscht den Kopf.

„Na na na", machte Santa und tätschelte ihr aufmunternd den Arm. „Ihr Ehemann ist doch reich und macht Ihnen sicher die schönsten Geschenke."

Lucius hob aufmerkend den Finger und nickte wichtigtuerisch.

„Ja, aber das ist nicht dasselbe", murmelte Narzissa und blickte ihren Sohn neidisch an.

„Warum bitten Sie ihren Mann denn nicht, sich als Weihnachtsmann zu verkleiden? Jährlich machen das Hunderte von Vätern."

Narzissa und Snape blickten sich an – und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lucius rollte nur mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun denn", sagte Santa Claus, stupste Draco auf die Nase und reichte ihm eine Zuckerstange. Der kleine Fratz gluckste und streckte dem Weihnachtsmann seine kleinen Hände entgegen. Santa lächelte hinter seinem schneeweißen Bart und warf den Sack mit den Geschenken über seine Schulter.

„Ach", rief Lucius und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sie haben nicht zufällig noch Verwendung für einen Elfen?"

„Lucius!", keuchte Narzissa empört und warf einen Blick auf ihre Hauelfe, die noch immer vor dem Weihnachtsbaum saß und auf einem ihrer Plätzchen kaute. Als sie merkte, dass alle Blicke auf ihr ruhten, stand sie auf, rannte auf ihre Mistress zu und streckte ihr ein Plätzchen entgegen. „Keks? Mistress?"

Narzissa schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke nein", sagte sie lächelnd und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Santa Claus Richtung. Die Elfe klimperte ein paar Mal mit ihren großen Augen und bot das Plätzchen nun dem Mann an, der so aussah, als schien er von den vorhandenen Personen die größte Passion für Süßigkeiten zu haben. Der Weihnachtsmann duckte sich und lachte grollend. „Danke sehr", sagte er und steckte sich das selbst gemachte Plätzchen summend in den Mund. „Meine Weihnachtselfen sind immer voll beschäftigt, aber ich möchte Sie nicht um so einen vortrefflichen Diener berauben", schmatzte er genüsslich.

Lucius und Narzissa seufzten synchron, wobei sie es unterschiedlich aus Bedauern und Erleichterung taten.

„Jetzt aber", sagte Santa und schüttelte den Kopf, als Narzissa ihm strahlend ein Glas Milch reichte. „Ähm, nein danke Mrs. Malfoy, ich muss nun wirklich. Und ich hab sowieso kein Geschenk für Sie." Narzissa zuckte beleidigt mit den Schultern und blickte dem Weihnachtsmann, der mit einem PLOPP wieder im Kaminschacht verschwand, hinterher.

„Merlin sei Dank ist das vorüber", stöhnte Lucius und ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen. Narzissa gab Draco wieder in Snapes Arme und half ihrer Hauselfe dabei die Plätzchen, die noch immer den Teppich dekorierten, aufzusammeln. „Die Idee mit dir als mein Weihnachtsmann fand ich aber sehr schön", kicherte sie und zwinkerte ihm zuckersüß lächelnd zu, während Snape laut lachte.

Lucius schnalzte genervt mit der Zunge. „Dracos Zuckerstange klebt an deinem Kragen", ging er seinen Freund mürrisch an, worauf dieser aufhörte zu lachen, die nun mit Fusseln bestückte Süßigkeit von seiner Kleidung riss und überlegte, wie er sie von seinen Fingern entfernen sollte.

Narzissa setzte ihre treue Hauselfe in ihr neues Körbchen, an dem eine große Schleife prangte, entzündete das Feuer im Kamin und ließ sich dann auf den Schoß ihres Gatten plumpsen. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, ihr Lieben", sagte sie und drückte Lucius einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Nicht ein Jeder hätte vermutet, dass es in einem so düsteren, wenn auch zurzeit sehr bunten Haus so viel Harmonie und Liebe geben konnte. Ob Mensch, ob Elf, all seine Einwohner und Gäste waren glücklich. (Der Meinung Mrs. Malfoys nach zumindest.) Denn nicht einmal vor den Türen Malfoy Manors macht sie Halt, die Weihnachtszeit, die schönste Zeit von allen.

_Ende_

Ich wünsche euch Verrückten ein besinnliches Weihnachtsfest. :)


	20. Türchen 20

**Date:** 20. Dezember  
**Author:** Yamato  
**Category: **Short Story  
**Characters/Pairings:** Harry/Draco (zusätzlich ein bisschen Cho/Cedric)  
**Genre**: gemischt, wie alle meine Fics. Ein Tässchen Dark, ein Löffelchen Humor, ein Hauch Romantik und eine Prise Shônen Ai  
**Rating**: PG13  
**Disclaimer: **Die Charaktere gehören JKR.  
**A/N: **Der Titel stammt aus Oscar Wilde's Märchen _The Nightingale and the Rose_. Alle Fanfic Autoren sollten Wilde und Hesse lesen, (und am besten noch Thomas Mann gleich dazu). Die Jungs haben uns vorgemacht, wie man anständigen Slash schreibt. (natürlich nur die subtile Variante ggg)

Die Geschichte kann für sich allein stehen, sie ist aber auch eine Szene aus dem 15. Kapitel von Amicus Draconis (wo sie natürlich erst nach dem Adventskalender erscheinen wird.)

* * *

**No Red Rose in all my Garden**

_For Harry – because saying goodbye is the worst part._

**_Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, December 25th, 1994_**

"Hast du das gewusst?" Weasley verzog sein Gesicht zu diesem dümmlichen Ausdruck, den er immer dann mit sich herumtrug, wenn ihn etwas verwirrte. "Dass Hagrid ein Halbriese ist, mein ich?"

"Nein." Potter zuckte die Achseln. Wieder einmal schien er nicht die geringste Ahnung zu haben, (so wie eigentlich immer, wenn es um die magische Welt ging). "Na und?"

Selbst Weasley schien schockiert über diese öffentliche Zurschaustellung von Ignoranz. "Ich erklär's dir drinnen," murmelte er und zupfte dabei verlegen am Ärmel des Verbrechens, welches sich Festumhang schimpfte. "Komm mit..."

_Los jetzt!_

Potter und Weasley sprangen erschrocken zur Seite, als plötzlich die Rosenbüsche knackten und zwei moosgrüne Ungetüme auf sie zugestürmt kamen. Respekt, Vince schaffte es doch tatsächlich, Weasley den Hut vom Kopf zu reißen ohne dabei sein halbes Gesicht mitzunehmen. Nicht, dass irgendjemand den Unterschied bemerkt hätte, aber immerhin.

"Komm!" Die beiden Gryffindoofs fackelten nicht lange, sondern stürmten ihren Angreifern hinterher. Sie wetzten zwischen den Rosenbüschen hindurch, und hätten dabei ums Haar Cedric Diggory umgerannt, welcher mit Cho Chang im Arm auf der nächsten Lichtung stand. "Wo sind sie hingelaufen?" schrie Weasley.

"Sie sind dort rüber gelaufen und haben sich dann getrennt." Diggory deutete auf die nächste Reihe Büsche und Weasley rannte in Richtung seines ausgestreckten Fingers davon. Potter dagegen blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und starrte mit offenem Mund Cho und Diggory an, als habe er noch nie in seinem Leben ein Liebespaar gesehen. Vielleicht versuchte sein unterbelichtetes Hirn gerade herauszufinden, was die beiden da taten.

Aber natürlich, der Narbenkopf war ja selbst in die Kleine verschossen. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihm dieser Anblick gerade das Herz gebrochen und er würde sich jetzt heulend und jammernd ins nächste Eck verkriechen und Kullertränchen vergießen.

Im Gegensatz zu Diggory schien Cho den entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck richtig zu deuten. Ein zutiefst mitleidiger Blick trat in ihre Augen. Das schien dem armen liebeskranken Trottel wohl den Rest gegeben zu haben, denn er rannte in heilloser Flucht davon. Cho stieß einen Seufzer aus und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, als wolle sie sagen: "Tut mir leid, Kleiner, ich kann dir nicht helfen."

Sie wandte sich um, als sie ein Rascheln im Gebüsch hörte. Einen Moment lang schien es ihm sogar, als träfen sich ihre Augen, doch er glaubte nicht, dass sie in der Dunkelheit etwas erkennen konnte. Sie war wirklich ein bildhübsches Mädchen, er konnte verstehen was der Gryffintrottel in ihr sah, und seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. Alles, was Potter Schmerz bereitete, war gut.

Als die Wischmoppvisage an seinem Busch vorüber lief, brauchte er nur mehr einen Fuß auszustrecken und sein Erzfeind schlug der Länge nach hin.

"Malfoy!" Potter sprang auf die Füße und wühlte in der Innentasche seines Festumhangs nach seinem Zauberstab. Doch Draco hielt seinen eigenen bereits in der Hand und außerdem zielstrebig auf den Kopf seines Gegners gerichtet. "Nicht hier, Potter. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich hege jede Absicht mich mit dir zu schlagen, aber ich hab kein Interesse daran, mir meine Festrobe zu ruinieren. Sie war ein ganzes Stück teurer als deine."

"Verschwinde, Malfoy." Potter wich nicht zurück, als Draco ihm den Zauberstab unters Kinn hielt. Es lag keine Furcht in seinen Gesichtszügen, nur Abscheu, bebende Entrüstung und sich immer weiter steigernde Wut. Seine Augen verengten sich, als sie Draco's von Hass durchdrungenem Blick standhielten. Im feurigen Widerschein der fernen Lichter schien ein leidenschaftliches Funkeln ihr tiefes Grün von innen heraus zu erhellen.

"Nicht, bevor ich gesagt habe, was ich zu sagen habe," zischte Draco. Sein Zauberstab stieß das Kinn seines Rivalen nach oben, so dass dessen Kehle jetzt frei lag. "Ich hab's satt, Potter. Unsere lächerlichen Scharmützel, die albernen Plänkeleien. Ich will gegen dich kämpfen, ich will es endlich zu Ende bringen. Ein für allemal!"

"Und deshalb schickst du deine beiden Idioten los, um Ron's Hut zu stehlen?" Kurz und höhnisch lachte Potter auf. "Wirklich toller Plan, Malfoy, aus dir wird noch mal ein richtiger Puppenspieler ... verdammt, lass das!" Er zuckte zusammen, als die Spitze von Draco's Zauberstab langsam seinen Hals hinunter wanderte und dabei mit hauchzarten Berührungen über seine Kehle strich.

Unwillkürlich trat er einen Schritt zurück. Hinter ihm raschelten die Blätter eines Rosenbusches, als er stolpernd dagegen stieß. Zweige knackten. Eine Blüte brach. Ein einzelnes schneeweißes Blütenblatt fiel hinunter und verfing sich in seinem Haar.

"Du weißt ganz genau, was ich will," zischte Draco. Voller Genugtuung sah er, dass er seinen Feind in die Enge gedrängt hatte. Die mit Dornen besetzten Ranken griffen nach dessen weiten Ärmeln, verhakten sich im fließenden Stoff seiner langen Robe ... oh, wie er es genoss, ihn so gefangen und hilflos zu sehen. "Ich will den Schlussakt. Das große Finale. Den letzten, alles entscheidenden Kampf zwischen dir und mir."

"Soweit war'n wir schon in der ersten Klasse, Malfoy." Potter versuchte sich aus den stacheligen Rosenzweigen freizukämpfen, ohne dabei seine Robe zu zerreißen. "Was ist, fällt dir nichts Neues mehr ein? Oder hältst du mich etwa für so blöd, dass du glaubst, ich würde zweimal auf denselben Trick reinfallen?"

"Es ist kein Trick, es ist mein voller Ernst und das weißt du. Vom Tag unserer ersten Begegnung an lief alles auf diesen einen Moment hinaus. Es ist unsere Bestimmung."

Er ging auf seinen Rivalen zu, und da war es wieder, dieses rasende Gefühl als ob er von innen heraus verbrennen würde, dieses stechende Bedürfnis sich auf Harry Potter zu stürzen, ihn unter sich zu Boden zu reißen und einfach nur auf ihn einzuprügeln, ihn zu quetschen und zu würgen bis er schrie und wimmerte und keinen Atem mehr fand. Es war wie ein Wirbelsturm, der sich um seinen Geist legte, ein gleißender Blitz, der seinen Verstand blendete. Eine lodernde Feuersbrunst, die ihn wie ein Fieber schüttelte, sein Blut kochend seinen Körper hinunter jagte, seinen Atem und sein Herz zum Rasen brachte. Selbst die kalte Winternacht um sie beide herum schien von ihrer flammenden Hitze durchdrungen.

Er lehnte sich nach vorne. Nur wenige Zoll trennten sein Gesicht jetzt noch von dem seines Erzfeindes, fast berührten sich ihre Nasenspitzen. Wie erstarrt hing Harry im Klammergriff der Dornenranken und starrte Draco aus fassungslosen Augen an. "Kämpf nicht dagegen an, Harry, wir werden uns im Duell gegenüberstehen. Es ist unsere Bestimmung, es führt kein Weg dran vorbei. Wir beide wissen, dass es eines Tages geschehen muss."

Ein Zittern lief durch Harry's Körper und er neigte langsam den Kopf zur Seite. Ein Dorn war in die Neigung seines Halses eingedrungen und hatte einen einzelnen Tropfen Blut zurückgelassen, ein Tropfen, welcher unter Draco's Atem erbebte und langsam hinunterperlte. Draco griff nach einer abgeknickten Rose, brach sie vollends ab, und fing den Blutstropfen damit auf. Wie elektrisiert zuckte Harry zusammen, als die sanfte Blüte seine Haut berührte.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich über den schneeweißen Blütenblättern, auf denen jetzt eine schillernde rubinrote Perle ruhte.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte Draco einen so heftigen Stoß gegen seine Brust, dass er nach hinten kippte und hart auf dem Rücken aufschlug. Einen Augenblick lang blieb ihm die Luft weg, sein ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt.

"Vergiss es, Malfoy." Hoch über ihm tauchte Potter's Gesicht auf. "Ich muss ein Turnier bestehen, mich mit einem durchgedrehten Ex-Lord und seinen nicht minder durchgedrehten Anhängern herumschlagen und so ganz nebenbei auch noch das Schuljahr schaffen. Ich hab' keine Zeit für 'lächerliche Scharmützel', wie du es so treffend nennst, und ich hab' keinen Bock, mich mit einem eingebildeten kleinen Fatzke herumzuärgern, der sich für den großen Bösewicht hält. Also verzieh dich einfach und fall jemand anderem auf den Wecker."

Mit einem Blick tiefster Verachtung sah er auf Draco hinunter. "Du bist's echt nicht wert."

Dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum, ohne sich noch ein einziges Mal umzublicken. "Das wird dir noch leid tun," schrie Draco ihm hinterher. "Ich mach' dich fertig! Ich krieg' dich, du wirst schon sehen!"

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und rieb sich die schmerzenden Schultern. Von Potter war nichts mehr zu sehen, die Dunkelheit hatte ihn verschluckt. Er klopfte den Schnee von seiner Festrobe, und verstaute seinen Zauberstab wieder in seiner Innentasche.

Die Rose zertrat er unter dem Absatz seines Schuhs.


	21. Türchen 21

**Date: **21. Dezember  
**Author: **Lilyan (Ginny8)  
**Category: **Drabble  
**Characters/Pairing: **Harry/Draco  
**Genre: **Drama/Tragedy  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts, nur die Idee. Die Charaktere gehören JKR und das Lied ist ein Volkslied würde ich sagen, ich weiß nicht von wem.  
**Comment:** Die Story ist in Harrys POV geschrieben.

* * *

**Leise rieselt der Schnee**

Es ist 5 Jahre her seit du von mir gegangen bist.

_Leise rieselt der Schnee_

Ich stehe vor deinem Grab, sehe zu wie es von Schneeflocken weiß eingefärbt wird. Du wolltest beim See begraben werden.

_Still und starr ruht der See_

Unser erster Kuss war hier, unmittelbar nachdem du mich aus dem Wasser gefischt hattest. Das Eis war eingebrochen.

_Weihnachtlich glänzet der Wald_

Ich lächle leicht. Der Wald ist schneebedeckt, du liebtest diesen Anblick jeden Winter.

Jetzt, hier am Ort wo ich anfing zu leben, soll es nun auch enden. Ich werde dir endlich folgen.

_Freue dich, Christkind kommt bald..._


	22. Türchen 22

**Date**: 22. Dezember  
**Author**: Godiva  
**Category**: Short Story  
**Characters/Pairing**: Draco  
**Genre**: General  
**Rating**: G  
**Beta**: Akuma no Amy (knuddels)  
**A/N**: Spoilerwarnung für Band 6!

* * *

**Vergangene Weihnachtsfreuden**

Es war Sommer und dennoch fühlte Draco sich kalt, kälter als auch im tiefsten Winter. Snape saß schweigend neben ihm. Draco hatte versagt, im letzen Moment versagt. Er hatte den alten Spinner nicht umbringen können. Wenn Snape nicht gewesen wäre …. Er verstand sich selber nicht. Dumbledore hatte sterben müssen … und wenn es nur dafür war, dass seine Familie sicher war. Seine Mutter hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht – wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, dass Snape ihr das unverbrüchliche Versprechen gegeben hatte?

Seine Mutter. Draco seufzte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre Tränen, als er das erste Mal nach Hogwarts ging – mit elf Jahren. Und daran wie er für die Weihnachtsferien wieder nach Hause gekommen war. Sie hatte ihn nicht auf dem Bahnsteig umarmt – so etwas würde sie nie machen. Aber es war auch für einen Elfjährigen, egozentrischen Jungen klar gewesen, wie glücklich sie war, ihn wieder zu haben. Und daheim hatte sie ihn sofort an sich gezogen. Sie hatte nach Zimt gerochen, er erinnerte sich noch genau. Sie war warm gewesen und roch nach Weihnachten. Ihre Roben fühlten sich kuschelig weich an. Er hatte sich geborgen gefühlt. Zu Hause. Wie jedes Jahr hatte ein kleiner Weihnachtsbaum in der Eingangshalle gestanden. Und einer in seinem Zimmer. Es roch nach Tannennadeln. Seine Mutter hatte ihn selber in sein Zimmer geführt, dass sie nach seinen Wünschen umgestaltet hatte – seine Spielsachen lagen weniger offen da und die Farben waren gedämpfter geworden.

„Du bist jetzt ja ein großer Junge", hatte sie lächelnd gesagt. Draco hatte sie noch einmal umarmt – er hatte seine Mama auch vermisst in Hogwarts. Sein Vater war noch im Ministerium gewesen.

Also hatten Mutter und Sohn durch den künstlich beschneiten Park eine Schlittenfahrt gemacht. Und dann eine Schneeballschlacht – wie viele Leute hätten das seiner Mutter zugetraut? Er erinnerte sich noch genau, wie sie im Schnee stand, gerötetes Gesicht, verdreckte weiße Handschuhe und ein triumphierendes Grinsen ins Gesicht – sie hatte gerade Draco einen Schneeball ins Gesicht geworfen. Sie war so glücklich gewesen – selbst als er sie kurz darauf in einer Überraschungsattacke zu Boden geworfen hatte. Sein Vater, in der Zwischenzeit zurückgekehrt, hatte nur lächelnd den Kopf geschüttelt, als er sie hereinkommen sah mit ihren nassen, dreckigen Roben und hochroten Gesichtern. Dann hatten die Hauselfen heißen Kakao und Bratäpfel gebracht.

Weihnachten war immer etwas Besonderes gewesen im Manor, aber besonders seit er in Hogwarts gewesen war. Seine Eltern wiedersehen, gutes Essen, die Dekoration …. Aber seit der dunkle Lord zurückgewesen war, hatte sich die Stimmung verdüstert. Dabei war sein Vater angeblich so froh gewesen, dass sein Lord zurück war, dass sie nun vollenden konnten was Potter gestoppt hatte.

Die glücklichen unbeschwerten Tage seiner Kindheit waren vorbei – und Draco zweifelte daran, dass seine Familie jemals wirklich glücklich sein würde unter dem dunklen Lord.

Snape stieß ihn an, als Wurmschwanz auf sie zukam – diese eklige Ratte. Der dunkle Lord wollte mit ihnen sprechen über den Triumph in Hogwarts. Er sollte jetzt glücklich sein, zufrieden mit sich selbst. Aber er war es nicht. Er rief die Erinnerung an die Umarmung seiner Mutter zurück … es half ihm sich zu beruhigen, sich keine Blöße geben zu lassen. Ihre Geborgenheit. Ihre Liebe.


	23. Türchen 23

**Date:** 23. Dezember  
**Author:** Maxine  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Characters/Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
**Genre:** Humor  
**Rating:** PG

**

* * *

**

**Von Monstern und Dämonen**

Undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Der Geruch von Angst lag in der Luft. Ein schrilles, geradezu unmenschliches Heulen inmitten der erbarmungslosen, alles verschlingenden Schwärze. Es war nah. Viel zu nah. Eisige Finger, die in seinen Nacken griffen. Er schrie panisch auf, krallte sich regelrecht an Harrys Arm fest. Und war erschüttert, als er das amüsierte Grinsen auf dessen Gesicht bemerkte.

Unendliche Erleichterung durchströmte ihn, als sich ein Tor öffnete und die bunten Lichter des Weihnachtsmarkts sie empfingen. Sein Puls raste noch immer. Er warf Harry einen tödlichen Blick zu und erklärte überdeutlich: „Nie wieder Geisterbahn. Verstanden?"

* * *

**A/N**: Ich wünsche allen Türchen-Schreiberlingen und Nacktmull-AK-Abhängigen ein paar besinnliche Feiertage! 


	24. Türchen 24

**Date:** 24. Dezember  
**Author:** Kasseopeia  
**Category:** Drabble  
**Characters/Pairing: **Ron und ?  
**Genre: **Humor  
**Rating: **G

* * *

**Verlangen**

Die Tür fällt zu. Endlich allein. Den ganzen Tag hatte Ron auf diesen Moment gewartet. Langsam nähert er sich dem Objekt seiner Begierde. Er wollte ihn. Jetzt, hier und sofort. Seine Augen glänzen vor Erwartung und begehrlich leckt er sich über seine Lippen. Seine Hände zittern leicht vor Erwartung als er ihn entblättert und lächelt bei diesem Anblick, wie er in seiner ganzen Pracht so vor ihm liegt. „Du gehörst mir, mir ganz alleine", flüstert der Rotschopf und beugt sich zu ihm hinab.

Dann hört man nur noch ein knackendes Geräusch, als er seinem Schoko-Nikolaus den Kopf abbeißt.

* * *

**A/N**: Weiße Weihnachten, jep das wünsch ich uns allen. 


End file.
